


Sengoku Basara One-Shots

by Sylvia_Fey



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Anger, Babies, Baby Names, Birth, Comforting, Dancing, Dresses, Drinking, Eloping, Engagement, F/M, Family, Father Figures, Fiasco, Fighting, Fluff, Footsie, Friendship, Gen, Infants, Love, Marriage Proposal, Music, Play Fighting, Poll link, Poll/survey, Pregnancy, Revenge, Rings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sadness, Singing, Stress, Suggestive Themes, Surprises, Sweetness, Time Travel, Traditions, Twins, Wedding Planning, Weddings, bachelorette parties, doubts, falling, father/daughter dancing, joy, just for fun, purposal, renewed joy, sengoku basara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Fey/pseuds/Sylvia_Fey
Summary: Just a bunch of random One-Shots of the characters you love and the ones they love. These are parts that I couldn't really put into a whole, huge story, but thought that y'all would want to read them. These are being updated so, check back at random intervals to see what's new.ALSO! I can take requests, if you want to read something spacific but I'm not very good at Characterxreader stories so it would be one of the OCs POV...or something like. Just leave a comment and I'll work something out. ;)





	1. Masamune X Chelsea (Purposal)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll edit the tags as I add bits and pieces. I just needed to get them out of my head so I could keep writing the other stories. Too many boggles in my mind cut into what I'm doing and thinking.
> 
> The list of one-shots will go:  
> Purposals  
> Wedding dress/plannings  
> Wedding and receptions  
> Pregnancies

Masamune heaved a sigh, watching the woman move around the room as she dusted everything with a dry rag. "Are you mad at me again?" he asked, knowing the answer without having to hear it.   
  
She barely glanced at him before turning her nose up at him. He sighed again, getting to his feet and making his way to the angry storm of a small woman. Her blonde hair, now long enough that she had to put it up in a bun, bounced atop her head as she roughly scrubbed at a statue. He slid his arm around her waist, effectively stopping her scrubbing as he lay his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Kitten," he purred in her ear, "you can't be too mad at me."  
  
She snorted, giving him a glare before separating his hands and moving to the next object in his living room. He gave a growling sigh, running his hand through his hair as he narrowed his eye at her. It wasn't often that she got angry with him, and usually it was over something he thought was rediculas. His mind went through everything that he had done over the last weeks, until it stopped on an incident about a week and a half ago.

 

_Chelsea kept her arms wrapped tight around his ribs, her head laying against his armored chest as she cried, "I wish you wouldn't go," she cried, sniffling as she leaned back enough to look up at him with tearfilled violet eyes._   
  
_He brushing the stray strands of hair from her face, tucking them behind her ear before giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead, "I'll be back in a few days," he said, stepping out of her embrace with a confident smile, "I promise."_   
  
_She sniffled, but gave him a nod as he mounted his horse, "please be careful."_   
  
_He gave a loud laugh, "Kitten, careful's my middle name," he said, smiling down at her. His expression sobered, "I'm just visiting a few towns to check on how they're doing. No fighting, just checking. I'll be back soon."_   
  
_She nodded, stepping back from the horse as he pressed his heels into the horse's side, spurring it forward._

 

He let out a tired sigh, reaching into his chest pocket for a small box he had picked up. The truth was, he hadn't gone to check up on the rest of Oshu. He had gone to get this, but it wasn't perfect and he wanted it to be perfect. It had taken a lot longer than he expected it to and that kept him away for almost a week, instead of the few days he had promised. It was a part of her culture and if that's what it took to show how much he loved her and wanted her, then he was willing to find something for it. He took a deep breath, swallowing the nerves building in his gut as he moved toward the woman. His mind went over everything that Max and Jesse and Mark had told him about their time period and how things like this worked, but that didn't stop the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He took a deep breath, reaching out to take hold of the angry woman's wrist to keep her from dusting anymore.  
  
"Kitten, I need to talk to you," he said, making her narrow her eyes at him. He gave her a gentle smile, "you don't need to talk, just listen, love."  
  
She seemed to think about that for a moment before taking a deep breath and giving a nod, "alright, Masamune, I'm listening," she said, folding her arms over her chest as she gave him an expectant look.   
  
He chuckled at how cute she looked when she was trying to look intimidating. Max and Jesse could pull it off, but his little kitten from the future just made him want to hug her tight and cover her in kisses. She frowned, glaring violet daggers at him as he shook his head. He took her hand in his and started to lead her to the door, "come on, Kitten, I want to talk somewhere else."

 

_"The key is romance," Max had explained with a sigh._  
  
_"Don't do anything too fucking cheesey or stupid either," Jesse had scoulded, scowling as she shook her finger at him._  
  
_"Simple and Sweet," Mark had said, giving Masamune a wink, "you can't go wrong with that."_

 

I hope this is alright, he thought, stopping her under a cherry blossom tree in the garden. He had the tree planted when Chelsea told him that she had never really seen one in full bloom before. Kojuro had suggested making a special area of the garden that she would love and they took the advice of her best friends, letting the time travelers loose on the design and landscaping. It turned out better then Masamune expected it to, and it made Chelsea so happy she cried. She spent most of her time under the tree, reading, writing, patching up some of his clothing, when they needed it. She would also sit near the edge of the koi pond, feeding the colorful fish that swam lazily back and forth through the clear water. He had told her that the fish could take care of themselves, but she didn't listen, insisting that people in her time fed their koi. He left her alone. If feeding some carp made her happy, he was happy. Hell, even he spent a fair amount of time lounging under the tree with her leaning against him, enjoying the sounds of the water from the fountain and the pond. He smiled at the memories, looking down at this small woman from a different time as she looked at the moonlight sparkling on the pond's surface.   
  
"Kitten," he started, feeling the butterflies kick up in another flurry as she looked up at him with those beautiful violet eyes. They sparkled up at him, the moonlight hitting them just enough and just right, making them glow. His breath stopped in his throat and his mind wasn't working as his heart beat wildly in his chest.   
  
"Yes?" she asked, her voice soft and caressing over him.   
  
He swallowed his heart and took a deep breath, letting it out through his mouth as he pulled the box from inside his kimono and opened it. The amethyst stone sparkles up at him, glowing in the moonlight against the silver setting, "I'm not very good at things like this and I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for you," he started, feeling like he was rambling as he rubbed the back of his head. He cleared his throat as he took another deep breath and took her left hand in his, remembering what her friends had told him. He went down to one knee, making her blink in surprise as he looked up at her, "Chelsea Adelaide Samiko, I love you and I want stay with you for the rest of my life. It would make me the happiest man in all of time if you would do me the honor of calling you my wife. Will you marry me?"  
  
Chelsea stood staring at the ring glowing in the box. It was breathtaking. The scenery. The moonlight hitting the ring just right. The ring. She felt like she was in a japanese romance fairytale. Everything, it seemed, down to the last detail was more than she could have ever dreamed. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down at this man, this warrior of ancient times, kneeling before her for her hand in marriage. There was only one answer to something so perfect.  
  
"Yes," she said, grinning at the wash of relief that showed on Masamune's face. He grinned at her, taking the ring from the box and slipping it onto her finger as her hand shook.   
  
"I'm glad it fits," he said, giving her newly adorn hand a kiss before standing.   
  
Chelsea flung her arms around his neck, causing him to stumble a second before he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her from the ground and twirling her around before setting her back down. She pulled him down, kissing him passionately under the tree he had planted for her in the garden he had had her friends create for her. They pulled apart, their arms still tight around one another as they put their foreheads together.  
  
"Was it okay?" he asked, sounding a little worried.  
  
She chuckled, grinning at him as she leaned back slightly, putting her hand against his cheek, "it was perfect."


	2. Max X Chosokabe (Purposal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chosokabe finally gets up the nerve to ask his siren to marry him. I wonder how it will go.

 

Chosokabe rolled the box holding the ring in his hands. It was so small and delicate that he was afraid to even open the lid, for fear of breaking it or losing it. He took a deep breath, slipping the box into his pocket as he looked up at the massive ship that had been rebuilt. He climbed onto deck, making it look easier than what it probably was. Max usually complained about slipping and falling to her death, even with water directly below her. He felt his lips quirk up in a smile as he climbed over the railing, his feet hitting the wooden deck signified to him that he was home. He gave several of his men a wave as he made his way to one of the higher open decks where the sound of swords clashing and loud hollering was coming from. He moved through the ship, greeting his men as he casually checked over this thing or that.  _Stop stalling Motochika_ , he scoulded himself as he hesitated at the door. He swallowed, feeling his palms start to sweat.  _What the hell is wrong with me? It's just giving her a ring_ , he told himself, but he knew it was more than that. Where Max was from, giving a woman a ring meant that you promised to be with her forever and that she was the only one for you. While Max was the only woman that truely caught his attention, he still felt like a boy trying to ask a girl to hold hands. He smirked at the thought and shook his head. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the doors open, releasing a loud roar from the room that would have been muffled by the door. 

Kasai, the Salamander spirit of Max's orange and yellow braided sword, rushed at her, swinging his sword down on her as she put both of hers together above her head, blocking the attack. Her legs shook for a moment from the force before she dropped to one knee, not being able to stand any longer. 

Chosokabe heard Kori, the Kistune of her other blade, sigh as he shook his head. "You need to work on your balance and core strength," Kori said, moving across the room as his tail flicked behind him. Max gave him furrowed eyebrows as Kasai let up, holding his hand out to help her to her feet. The man was large enough that he almost jerked her up and into the air, causing her to stumble slightly. He glanced at Kori with annoyed golden eyes, tapping the back of his blade against his shoulder while the Kitsune scoulded Max on her form. 

"I think she did pretty well, considering," Kasai said, frowning at the icey fox spirit as he stepped slightly between Max and the Kitsune.

Kori frowned back, his ice blue eyes as cold as the color they portrayed, "and that's why she hasn't progressed. You go to easy on her Kasai," he said, giving her a nod, "if you were a little more harsh, Lady Max would already be a better warrior."

Kasai clicked his tongue, standing over the smaller man with narrowed eyes as heat radiated from him, "if I was any harder on her, she'd be dead," he growled back, getting a wash of cold from the Ice fox.

Max sighed and rolled her eyes, running her hand through her damp hair as she glanced toward the door. She gave Chosokabe a smile before glancing at the two arguing spirits. Satisfied that they would be arguing for a while, Max moved across the room, instantly taking Chosokabe's outstretched hand as he lead her from the room. 

They walked along the hallway, hand in hand, just enjoying one another's company. She leaned her head against his shoulder, making him smile and give her hand a slight squeeze that she returned. They made their way onto the deck of the ship, smiling to themselves as they walked. Once on the bow of the ship, Chosokabe and Max looked out over the rolling sea. The surf seemed to soothe him as he stuck his hand into his pocket to retrieve the small box. He looked down at it and took a deep breath before swallowing. 

"Max, I have something to ask you," he said, bringing her attention to him. Her wild auburn hair flaired out around her, having grown back most of the way since being in the Sengoku period, creating a red halo around her head and shoulders. She smiled up at him, her emerald eyes sparkling in the noonday sun and he forgot, for a second, what he was going to ask her. He closed his eye and turned away, licking his lips as he cleared his throat, "Max, we've been together for a while and I really enjoy your company."

She gave him a confused, raised eyebrow, "I've...enjoyed yours too," she said, leaning forward slightly to look at him.

"We've been through a lot together, most of which I probably couldn't have gotten through without my Siren singing me a path through," he said, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her against his body.

She chuckled and shook her head, "I didn't sing as much as I could have," she said, wrapping her around around his ribs.

He smiled, brushing a few strands of hair from her face, "I know, but you did help me through some tough times," he paused, moving back slightly, "what I'm trying to say is, Max, that I love you, a lot. More than I've loved anyone in my entire life and I don't want to lose you again," he looked at her, watching in with confused, worried eyes.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" she asked, giving him a teasing grin.

"What? NO! No, it's nothing like that, it's just..." he gave a frustrated growl, roughly running his hand through his silver hair, "why is this so hard?"

She chuckled, leaning slightly to the side to look at his face better as he turned toward the sea, "just say whatever you're thinking. You know I don't like it when people beat around the bush, Cho."

He watched the waves roll for a few seconds before taking a calming breath, the sound of the water sloshing against the hull of the ship helping, "you're as wild, unpredictable and untamable as the sea," he said, making her blink at him with, almost, stunned eyes, as he turned to look at her. His entire demeanor changed to one of confidence. "I love you more than I love Shikoku. More than I love the sea. More than I love the Fugaku," she blinked at him in shock then. He loved the massive war ship. It was his pride and joy. His baby, if you will. He made sure the ship had the best of everything, including when she needed repairs. So, to hear him tell her that he loved her more than his pride and joy, she felt her heart swell with warmth and love. He looked at her with that brilliant blue eyes that sparkled like the sea that the ship floated upon as he lifted a small box up between them and opened it. Her eyes widened as her heart hammered in her chest.  _Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod_ , her mind repeated frantically as he lifted her left hand and went to one knee in front of her. Her hand went to her mouth as tears welled in her eyes,  _ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod,_ her mind wouldn't stop as he smiled up at her with the box holding a beautiful green gem in a silver setting, and the other hand holding her's. 

"Maxine Anabelle Star, will you soothe this Orge with your Siren's song forever by becoming my bride?" he asked, stopping her heart and breath in her throat. 

Time seemed to stop as she looked down at him with pride, honor, love, warmth, passion, admiration and a feeling of never being alone again. She lowered her hand to her chest and nodded as the first tears of joy trickled down her cheeks, "yes, Chosokabe Motochika, Ogre of the Western Sea and Pirate Warlord of Shikoku. I will marry you," she said, getting a grin from the man as he stood, taking he ring from the box and starting to put it on her finger. 

His hands were shaking so badly that he dropped the ring. Both he and Max scrambled to get it, both of them cursing as it bounced across the deck and over the edge of the ship. "Mother fucker," Chosokabe snarled, having picked up on Max and Jesse's lingo, before jumping over board without hesitation and diving straight into the water. Max leaned over the railing, calling out to him that the ring wasn't worth it, but he was already underwater.

* * *

Max smiled down at the piece of jewlery as she turned it on her finger, the stone shining up at her in the candle light. Chosokabe lay in a hot bath with his head laying back against the edge of the tub with a hot cloth over his eyes. She stood, walking to the edge of the tub and dipping a wash cloth into the water before taking his large hand in hers, gently washing the salt from his skin. "I can't believe you dived into freezing cold water for a piece of silver," she said, still grinning at how he had come up from the water with the ring over his head like it was the greatest victory in the world. He also had to be hawled onto deck because the water around this time of year was barely above freezing. He had forced himself to remain still long enough to slip the cold ring onto her finger before shivering from the cold. 

He lifted the towel over his eyes, looking at her from under it as he lifted her hand to his lips, giving the ring a gentle kiss before looking down at it with his good eye, "it's more than a piece of silver, love," he said, sinking back into the water and replacing the towel, "it represents that you belong to me and that we're going to be together forever."

Max snorted, pulling her hand from his and giving him a splash, which barely phased him, "I belong to no one, you ass," she growled.

Chosokabe smirked, lifting the edge of the towel to give her an amused blue eye, "you belong to me, Siren," he said, sitting up as he grabbed her hand, pulling her to the edge of the tub and wrapping his wet arms around her, "now and forever."

She rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't keep from smiling, "you're such a dork," she said, making him chuckle as he gave her forehead a kiss.

"But I'm your dork," he said, leaning back in the tub, "now, why don't you show your Ogre a little...appriciation."

Max snorted, "I didn't tell you to jump in the freezing ass water," she growled, tossing the wet cloth at him as she stood, "be glad I cleaned your hand."

Chosokabe chuckled, getting to his feet in the tub. Max had to swallow her hormones at the sight of the water dribbling down his naked body. He made a show of stepping out of the tub and wrapping a towel around himself.

She cleared her throat, feeling the coolness of the ring around her finger as she moved to him, sliding her hands up his naked chest to hook around the back of his neck, "maybe I will so you a little appriciation. After all, the water was cold," she said, giving him pouty lips.

"Mmmm, very cold," he growled, nuzzling her neck as he held her to him, "I love you, Maxine."

She smiled against his hair, "I love you too, Chosokabe."

 

 


	3. Jesse X Sasuke (Purposal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot takes place sometime after Chelsea and Masamune get engaged.

Sasuke sighed, watching Jesse give Mark another punch to the gut before the man dropped to the ground. _What did Mark do this time?_ he thought as he lept from the trees and started toward them. He had been on an errand to return the RSVP Chelsea had sent out about her and Masamune being engaged. Honestly, the One eyed dragon getting married came as a shock to everyone. Nobody expected Date Masamune to be the type to settle down until he was close to or on his death bed, if he settled down at all. Sasuke looked at the brunette, now giving the man on the ground a kick, and couldn't help but smile. _All it took was a few time travelers to calm a wild beast_ , he thought chuckling to himself as he moved around the two to wrap his arm around Jesse's waist, pulling the woman from the injured man.

"I think that's enough, Wild Fire," Sasuke said, grinning as the woman tried to free herself of his grip.  
  
"Get the fuck off me, Sasuke. I'm not done beating Mark's ass," she growled, trying to give his shin a kick.  
  
He moved his leg, causing her to kick at air as he chuckled, "you got me with that one yesterday, honey. You really need to add a few different moves to your repertoire."  
  
She shot a glare over her shoulder before reaching back, grabbing the back of his head and dropping all her weight down, causing him to flip over her and land on his back on the ground. He grunted with the impact and rolled away as she brought her foot down where his head use to be. "Fucker!" she snarled, making him laugh as he danced away from her thrown punches, "Hold still!"  
  
He grinned, hopping back before jumping onto the rooftop. He knelt there, grinning at her as she stood below him, huffing and puffing with her fists clenched at her sides and her eyes narrowed in a glare, "what's wrong, Wild Fire? Can't keep up?" he mocked, making a show of sitting on the edge of the rooftop.  
  
She glared at him before letting loose a growl as she ran at the building. She hopped onto the railing and grabbed the edge of the roof, swinging herself up and over the edge to land in a crouch a few feet from him. She stood straight, her posture saying that she was ready for a fight as she moved toward him like a fire storm. He waited, watching her move before doing a backwards somersault, narrowly avoiding her fist as it broke through the edge of the roof, crumbling some of it. He grinned at her, giving her playful eyes as she glared at him with flames flickering in her brown orbs. She moved forward, throwing punch after punch as he dodged, laughing all the while. He knew it was making her furious, but this was fun. She pulled her arm back, throwing a punch that he knew would knock him unconscious if it landed. He moved to the side, putting his foot out to trip her as the punch missed. She gave a yelp, her brown eyes going wide as she started to tumble over the edge of the rooftop.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened as well as he reached out to grab her. He hadn't realize they had already moved across the rooftop. He caught her arm but the momentum was too much and pulled them both over. He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her head and turning them mid way down so he took the brunt of the fall. It wasn't more than a ten foot fall, but still. He groaned against the ache already starting in his back as slowly released Jesse, who was laying against his chest, shaking.  
  
"You alright, Jesse?" he asked, his voice slightly strained as he looked down at the woman.  
  
She sniffled and slowly moved her head up, her brown eyes darting around the area before they settled on him. He brushed his knuckles against her cheeks, making her close her eyes for a moment as he smiled sweetly at her. She finally nodded, opening her eyes, that were now back to their usual annoyed look, and started to get up, "yeah. I'm fine," she said, her hand pressing down on something hard that was in his overcoat.  
  
He hissed at the pain of it digging in, having forgotten that he had gotten it, as she tilted her head.  
  
"Sasuke, what's that?" She asked, giving the object a poke as she sat up on her knees, "it better not be a fucking bug you planned on throwing on me."  
  
Sasuke chuckled and shook his head, "you still won't let that go, huh? I thought you were tougher than that, Jesse," he said as he sat up, pulling the small wooden box from his overcoat.  
  
She snorted, folding her arms over her chest, "I'm still a fucking girl, asshat," she growled, turning her head away in mock agitation, "I don't like fucking bugs."  
  
He smiled at her as he held the box up, opening it toward her, "well, I hope this will make up for it," he said, bringing her attention to the object in his hand.  
  
She looked annoyed at first, then her eyes fell on the diamond placed on the gold band. Her brown eyes widened as her hands dropped to her lap, stunned. She swallowed and looked up at Sasuke, who was giving her gentle eyes and a soft smile.  
  
"Are you willing to be Mrs. Asshat for the rest of your life?" he asked, watching as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.  
  
She swallowed again and sniffled, wiping her nose on the back of her hand, "I'm not going to be Mrs. Asshat to anybody," she said, looking down at her lap as Sasuke's smile wilted.  
  
He cleared his throat and started to lower the box and close it.  
  
"But I am willing to be Mrs. Sasuke Sarutobi," she said, her voice soft as she slowly looked up at him as he blinked at her.  
  
A grin spread across his mouth, making his brown eyes sparkle as he pulled the ring from it's box and slipped it onto her outstretched hand. She smiled, dreamily down at the small diamond and gold band, turning it slightly on her finger as Sasuke got to his feet. He held his hand out, helping her to her feet before pulling her into a hug. They kissed, passionately, neither wanting to break the kiss before the other, but they needed air. Sasuke pulled back, letting the kiss linger on his lips before he licked them.  
  
"Mmm, cherry," he hummed, getting a snort from the woman in his arms as she laughed. He loved it when she laughed  
  
"Sometimes, I think you kiss me just to see what flavor of lip gloss I'm wearing," she said, moving away from him but keeping her hand in his.  
  
He shrugged, "sometimes I do," he admitted, getting a soft punch in the arm from the woman. She stared down at the ring on her finger, the smile lighting up her entire face, making him smile. "Do you like it?"  
  
She took a breath before looking at him, "well, it's impractical and will eventually break after I hit someone a couple of times but..." He stopped her.  
  
"That's not what I asked, Jessica," he said, using her full first name, which had become something he did to show her he was serious.  
  
She took a deep breath, letting a breathy laugh out as she looked down at the shining jewel on her finger, "yes," she said, looking back up at him, "I do like it."  
  
He grinned and leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on her lips, "good."  
  
They walked around the edge of the building, hand in hand, as she continually looked down at the ring.  
  
"You guys have some weird ways of turning each other on," Mark's voice broke the smile that Jesse had, bringing her eyes up to him in a glare, "seriously, if you two are that into BDSM, I'm sure we could find some chains or spikes you can shove into one another."  
  
Jesse glared at her grinning step brother before releasing Sasuke's hand. She jerked the ring from her finger and pushed it into Sasuke's waiting palm, like he had expected it, which he did, "hold this," she growled before moving toward Mark and taking a swing at him.  
  
Sasuke gave a heavy sigh as he rubbed the back of his head, looking down at the ring in his palm before looking up at the woman beating up her brother. _Can I really deal with this for the rest of my life?_ he thought before the memories of the times Jesse smiled, or laughed and their sparring matches slipped a smile onto his face, _yeah. I think I could do that._ He slipped the ring back in it's box and moved forward to break up the fight before it got too far out of hand


	4. Emma X Yukimura (Purposal)

 

Yukimura rushed forward, bringing his fist up to connect with Shingen's chin, only to get a quick punch to the gut, sending him through the wall behind him. He shot to his feet, rushing forward once again to be knocked back through the wall. He grunted, laying still for a moment as he stared up at the sky, his body sore and bruised. The sound of moving rock and rubble annouced Shingen's approach, making him sigh. A pouch was dropped on his chest, making him grunt in surprise as he sat up, letting the small bag fall from his chest into his open hand. He stared at the bag he had Sasuke pick up from the jewler over a week ago, his nerves on end as he thought about the small ring inside it. Shingen stood over him, his massive arms folded over his chest as he frowned down at the Young Cub.

"Give it to her already. Make her a true part of this family," Shingen said, his eyes stern as he glared down at Yukimura, "that's an order, Yukimura."

The sound of a few rocks moving as well as a low grumbling, brought their attention to the brunette carefully stepping over the rocks and pieces of wall to stand amongst the rumble. Her kimono was floral today, a light blue pattern over a darker blue with a lavender obi around her waist. She brushed the dust and bits of dirt from her kimono, grumbling about Yukimura and Shingen making a mess before looking up at the two with a smile, "lunch is ready, you two," she said, getting a grin from Shingen.

"Fantastic!" he hollered, moving past her, "I hope it's one of those sandwiches that you make so wonderfully delicious."

She smiled at him, "it's just meat on bread," she said, getting a warm smile from the large man as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Everything you make is always delicious, Emma," Shingen said, glancing back at Yukimura with a frown before smiling at her once again and moving toward the house.  
  
Emma rolled her eyes, turning to look at Yukimura as he remained amongst the rubble of the wall. Emma sighed, moving over the rocks to stand before him with her hand out, "come on, Yuki. Let's go get something to eat before Shingen eats everything," she said, giving him a smile as he stuffed the small bag in his pocket. He let her help him to his feet, only to scoop her up bridal style, making her yelp in surprise. Her arms went around his neck, steadying her as she gave him narrowed golden eyes, "I can walk, Yukimura," she said, getting a grin from the man.  
  
"I know, Emma, but it'll be a little faster this way," he said, getting a sigh from the woman in his arms as he, easily, made his way to the edge of the rubble, "besides, I like carrying you."  
  
Emma blushed, lowering her eyes to her knees as he carried her, "why do you have to say such cheesey things?"  
  
He chuckled, gently setting her feet on the ground as he held her against his body, "because you like it when I do."  
  
She stared up at him with star filled golden eyes, smiling at him like he was the greatest man on the planet. When she looked at him like that, he felt like he was. His heart beat rapidly as they met in a sweet kiss, holding one another for a moment before breaking apart. They held hands as they walked into the house to eat something, smiling and leaning on one another.

* * *

Yukimura leaned back slightly, watching the sunset as he reached into his pocket to pull out the small pouch. He rolled the pouch in his hand, wondering when would be the right time when the doors to the house slid open. His eyes snapped to Emma, shoving the pouch back in his pocket as he gave her a smile. She closed the doors and walked to the edge of the porch, taking a seat next to him as she set a tray down on her other side.  
  
"I made some tea," she said, pouring a cup of the steaming liquid into a cup.  
  
"Thank you," he said, as she offered him the cup. He took a few sips, smiling at the aroma and taste, "is this that blend Chelsea brought from your time?"  
  
She smiled, "yeah. She gave me some last time she came to visit, since Masamune doesn't really like it and she doesn't drink tea often," she said, taking a sip from the cup she poured herself.  
  
He nodded, slightly looking into his cup before giving a sigh. He set the cup down beside him on the porch and turned slightly to look at Emma, "Emma, there's something I wanna ask you," he started, making her blink at him.  
  
"Did you not like the tea?" she asked, making him smile.  
  
"No, the tea's delicious," he paused, feeling his heart hammering in his chest as he reached into his pocket with shaking hands. He cleared his throat and licked his lips, staring down at the little pouch for a few seconds, "Emma, you've lived here with Lord Shingen and I for a while now and I really enjoy spending time with you. Lord Shingen said that he thinks of you like a daughter and everything..." he paused, thinking that he was losing his train of thought. He looked up at the woman, who was watching him with patient, encouraging eyes and a smile. He swallowed, thinking how patient she always is with him and Shingen, letting them work through what they were thinking or what they planned to say before speaking. He took a deep breath and swallowed past the dry lump in his throat, "what I'm trying to say is..." he paused, the words not coming out of his mouth. He turned toward the sunset, his brows furrowed in frustration, mostly at himself, "you know how you can love someone and they love you back and you spend a lot of time with that someone and you just want to spend more time with them and feel like there isn't enough time in the world to spend with them..." he paused again, lowering his chin to his chest as he blushed, "I'm not very good at this," he mumbled, making her chuckle.  
  
She placed her hand on his arm, turning his brown eyes to her, "just take your time, Yuki. I'm here for you," she said, giving him a warm smile.  
  
He put his hand over her's, giving it a gentle squeeze, "I know," he looked at the pouch and gathered his courage as he got to his feet, "and I want to be there for you." Emma blinked at him, slightly confused as he dumped the contents of the pouch out on the palm of his hand. He smiled down at the golden striped brown gem and turned to face Emma, "Emma, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said, his mind going over what Chelsea had told him about marriage. He lowered himself to one knee, making her eyes go wide as he put his hand to his chest and raised the ring toward her, "so, Emma, will you join our family, make me the happiest man in Kai and be my wife?"  
  
Emma's eyes remained wide for a moment before they squinted as tears trailed down her cheeks. She put her hand to her mouth, smiling at how happy she was. She nodded, feverishly, making Yukimura smile his happiness and relief, "yes, Yukimura, yes," she said, her hand shaking as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She flung her arms around his neck, kissing him as he held her.  
  
"About time," Sasuke's voice came from above them, breaking the kiss as they both looked up at the ninja. He gave them both a smile as he jumped down from the rooftop and walked to them.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Emma asked, her eyes narrowed at the ninja.  
  
Sasuke shrugged, "long enough to hear the Young Cub here almost blow it," he said, getting a tongue click from Yukimura. He chuckled, giving Emma a hug and a kiss on the forehead, "welcome to the family, little sister," he said, getting a shy smile from the woman.  
  
"Thank you, Sasuke," she said, turning to give Yukimura a glowing smile.  
  
He smiled back as Shingen slid the door open slightly, peeking out before throwing the doors wide and moving toward the two like a proud papa, "CONGRATULATIONS!" he roared, wrapping them both up in a massive bear hug, "now, all that's left is to set the wedding date!"  
  
Emma laughed at Shingen's enthusiasm, giving the ring on her finger a twist.  
  
Shingen smiled down at the woman, holding his hand out as she placed her hand in his. He gave the ring a warm smile, "Tiger's eyes, huh?" he said, placing his hand over her's as he looked down at Emma, "I have never felt more proud of my young cub than I do right now. Now, you really are like my daughter. Welcome to the family, Emma Janse."  
She gave him a beaming smile, the happiness she felt over whelming, "Thank you, Lord Shingen," she said, getting a wave from the large man.  
  
"Please, call me Papa," he said, making her laugh.  
  
She looked down at the ring on her hand as Shingen gave Yukimura as not so gentle nudge with his fist, "does this make me the Tigeress of Kai?" she asked, getting a grin from Shingen.  
  
"You already were, but this makes it offical," he said, getting a hard punch from Yukimura. The fire in his eyes flash as he turned to Yukimura, "right? Yukimura!" he growled, giving Yukimura a harder punch.  
  
"right, Lord Shingen!" Yukimura called, punching the man back.  
  
"YUKIMURA!" Shingen cried, thrusting his fist into Yukimura's gut, sending the man back a couple of paces.  
  
"LORD SHINGEN!" Yukimura shouted, rushing at the older man with his fist pulled back.  
  
Emma's eyes widened as Sasuke took her shoulder, moving her back toward the porch. She gave a sigh as Yukimura went flying back, crashing into the wall...that had just been repaired. Sasuke and her sat on the porch, watching the two warriors beat the crap out of one another before She lifted the tea pot from the tray, "tea?"  
  
Sasuke nodded, "please," he said, taking the cup she offered as she held a plate toward him.  
  
"Cookie?" she offered, getting a smile from the ninja as he took one.  
  
"You know this is what you'll have to deal with for the rest of your life, right?" he asked, taking a bite of the cookie.  
  
Emma sighed as she sipped her tea, glancing at the ring, "I know," she said, looking at the two with a smile, "and I couldn't be happier."


	5. Which Song, Which Song...HELP!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to note that, since I'm currently writing their wedding stuff, the Poll is done. If you still want to vote though, I won't stop you...I could, but I won't.

I'm putting this link in here so y'all can help decide which song would go best with which couple. I'm having a hard time because some of them go so well with the couple and other's seem like they would go better, so. Yeah... HELP!!!

 

[Wedding Song Poll](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/10543613/Sengoku-Wedding-Songs)

 

P.S. Okay, so, I was going through all the songs and came across this one and thought *OH MY GERD THIS IS THEIR THEME SONG!!* So, here you go. 

[Love Theme Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTtgVSxfr5M)

 

If you have any other suggestions, like you don't like the options and think there's a better song out there or you think one song from a group should go to a different couple, don't hesitate to leave a comment and I'll check it out. I might just nix the poll and use that song instead. You never know. 

 

 


	6. Max X Chosokabe (Wedding Dress)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has the Perfect wedding dress made.

 

She stood in front of the mirror, glancing over the beautiful wedding kimono that one of the tailors of Shikoku had made for her. It had a base color of white with lavender and mint green flowers and leaves running down the sides. The Obi was a darker purple, matching the purple that Chosokabe usually wore and that would match the Obi of his Kimono. She held her hands in front of her, like she was holding her wedding bouquet, forcing a smile onto her face as her eyes met her reflection's, pulling the smile off. She gave a heavy sigh, pulling the veil from her head as she lowered her eyes to the woman hemming the skirt of her kimono.  
  
"What's wrong, Lady Star?" she asked, glancing up at her as Max shook her head.  
  
"This isn't working," she muttered, stepping down from the stool as she lifted the skirt of the kimono.  
  
"Oh, Lady Star..." the woman started, only to get a wave off from Max.  
  
"Look, I get that kimonos and fancy birds are part of the japanese wedding tradition, but this," she motioned at herself before frowning at her reflection, "this isn't working for me." She stepped behind the privacy screen, struggling to get the Obi off, "tell your boss, thanks, but this isn't what I'm looking for."  
  
The woman looked a little affronted, but gave a tight lipped nod, "as you wish."  
  
The sound of the door opening and closing told Max that the woman had left. _Probably to tell Chosokabe that I'm spoiled and don't know what I'm talking about_ , she thought, shrugging out of the kimono before tossing it to hang over the screen. As if her thoughts echoed out into the hull of the ship, a soft knock at the door brought her attention to it as she zipped up her pants, "yeah!"  
  
The door opened, revealing a tall, silver haired, one-eyed man, who gave her a smile as she stepped out from behind the screen, pulling her shirt over her head as she did, "so," he started, making her sigh as he folded his arms over his broad, bare chest, "what's wrong with this one?"  
  
She gave him an annoyed glare as she fell back onto a chair running her hand through her aurburn hair as she looked at the dress, "it doesn't..." she paused, waving her hand as if trying to figure out how to put it, "feel... right..." she took a deep breath and shook her head, "I don't know how to put it in guy terms."  
  
Chosokabe gave her a smile as he went to her, offering his hand. She stood, taking his hand as he lifted it to his lips, brushing a soft kiss across her knuckles, "whatever will make this perfect for you, my siren," he said, his brillant blue eye sparkling down at her with pure understanding, "I will cut the moon from the sky, if that's what you want."  
  
Max chuckled and shook her head, "you know. If I was in my time period, you saying that would annoy me," she said, stepping forward to put her hand against his cheek, "that being said, I also know that, if you could, and it was possible, you would do it."  
  
He placed his hand over her's giving her a gentle smile as he leaned down, planting a gentle peck on her lips before glancing at the kimono. She released his hand as he moved to the kimono, lifting the clothing and looking it over with a furrowed brow, "it looks like a beautiful piece of clothing," he said, glancing at her before folding it and placing it back in the box on the table.  
  
"It's just a...feeling you get when you find the perfect wedding dress," She breathed, putting her hands together in front of her chest, "I...don't know how to really describe it."  
  
Chosokabe gave her that smile he gave when he wasn't sure how else to react, "if that will make you happy, Max, then it will be done."  
  
She took a deep breath and sighed, shaking her head as she gave him a smile, "I know you don't get it. Hell, I barely get it myself, but..." she shrugged, "I don't know..."  
  
He rolled his eye, moving to take her hand as he lead her out of the room, "come on, Siren, let's get you out of this room for a while," he said, making her smile in relief.  
  
"Sounds good to me," she said, hearing the sounds of running coming down the hallway.  
  
"Aniki!" one of the three men that came running toward them huffed, giving one of the other's a shove, as if trying to be the first to tell them.  
  
"I'm going to tell them!" the one that got shoved growled.  
  
A flicker of blue fire shot from behind them, making Max give the three men a raised eyebrow as they ducked, trying to avoid the ball of blue fire. The ball of fire flashed, becoming a tall, lean Kitsune with white blonde hair. He looked at the three men with a frown as his ice blue eyes moved to Max, "your friends have arrived," he said, making her eyes light up.  
  
She gave the three men a frown as she folded her arms over her chest, "why didn't you say that instead of arguing?" she asked, getting a laugh from Chosokabe as he draped his arm over Max's shoulder. She turned, giving the Kitsune a small bow, "thank you, Kori. I appreciate your express messages."  
  
Kori snorted, folding his arms over his chest, "I just wanted to prove that, even with out a head start, I can deliver a message faster than them," he said, giving the three men a smirk as he stepped up to them with his hand held out, "now, pay up, losers."  
  
Max blinked at the four, chuckling to herself as the three forked over five gold pieces each, making Kori grin at them with sharp fox teeth before dropping the coins into his bag. He gave them a nod, flashing into a blue flame again before shooting through the hallway and up onto deck.  
  
"Well, let's not keep your friends waiting," Chosokabe said, walking with Max under his arm.  
  
She smiled, "they're your friends too," she said, giving him a gentle elbow in the ribs, making him grunt, "unless the girls left their snuggle bunnies at home."  
  
Chosokabe gave her a furrowed brow, "their what?"  
  
She gave him a grin, moving to walk a little ahead of him, "you'll see."  
  
He frowned at her, "I don't like it when you say that," he growled, picking up his pace to walk next to her.

* * *

Sure enough, he didn't like it when she said that. He forced a smile as the sight of Sasuke Sarutobi, Shingen Takeda, Yukimura Sanada, Mark and Jesse Patchkin and Emma Janse boarding his ship. Max hugged her friends, grinning ear to ear as she talked with them for a moment. The sound of someone giving a yelp over the side of the ship, brought his attention to Masamune as he lifted Chelsea over the railing, making sure she was steady before leaping over the railing himself. Chosokabe felt the vein in his temple twitch in agitation as Chelsea joined the gaggling women.  
  
"Long time no see, Ogre face," Masamune greeted Chosokabe, giving the man a smirk.  
  
Chosokabe gave him a frown, having a hard time keeping the smile on, "yeah," he mumbled, giving Max a glare as Mark moved away from the four.  
  
"What's wrong, Chosokabe? Can't stand having your rivals on the ship?" Masamune asked, giving the man a slap on the back.  
  
Chosokabe sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "she never tells me things like, everyone she's ever met is going to be on my ship," he complained, getting a laugh from Masamune.  
  
"I think it's a future thing," Sasuke said, putting his hands behind his head as he watched the women interact.  
  
"It is," Mark confirmed, glancing over the women in the group as Yukimura made his way to stand in front of Masamune, facing the man in a challenge.  
  
"Date," he said, getting a smirk from Masamune as he turned to face Yukimura.  
  
"Sanada," he said, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
The two remained locked in a staring contest for a few moments until Mark spoke up, "have the girls shown one another their rings yet?"  
  
Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know," he mumbled, giving Mark a raised eyebrow, "why?"  
  
Mark gave them a smile, "if I were you, I'd plug my ears unless you want to go deaf," he suggested, putting his fingers in his ears.  
  
Sasuke, having learned to listen to his new friend and future brother-in-law, instantly plugged his ears. Chosokabe gave the two a raised eyebrow before looking at Masamune, "Max told me that you're engaged to Chelsea. Congratula..." he didn't even get the word out before all four girls let loose with a high pitched shriek that could have been heard for hundreds of miles, jolting the men that didn't cover their ears.  
  
Chosokabe blinked, popping his jaw slightly to see if he could regain some hearing. Masamune stared, wide-eyed at his woman as she bounced up and down in place, grinning and laughing with her friends as the girls compared rings. Complimenting one another's rings as they talked.  
  
Sasuke and Mark did a fist bump as Mark smirked at the three as Yukimura twisted his finger in his ear, "I warned you," he said, giving a shrug as he moved back to the girls.  
Sasuke moved with him, sliding his arm around Jesse as he leaned against her, placing his chin on her shoulder as she seemed to ignore him.  
  
"Why do they act like that when they're together?" Yukimura asked, frowing at the girls as Emma smacked Max's arm after she said something with a laugh.  
  
Masamune rubbed the back of his head, "I have no idea," he said, moving forward and wrapping his arm around Yukimura's neck, "but them being here has nothing to do with our next battle."  
  
Yukimura smirked at him, "I'm ready whenever you are, Date Masamune," he growled, putting his fist in front of him as Masamune smirked back.  
  
"You two aren't fucking fighting," Jesse's voice silenced the girl's talk, turning the attention of the other three toward them.  
  
Emma looked at Yukimura, her stern golden eyes cutting through him as he lowered his fist and chin, "I know," he said, getting a confused blink from Masamune. He gave Masamune a determined look as he moved away from the other man, "next time we meet!"  
  
Masamune furrowed his brow, glancing at Chelsea with a raised eyebrow, "wait, you were serious about not fighting?" he asked, getting a stare of disbelief from the woman before she frowned.  
  
"We came here to enjoy Max and Motochika's wedding and I don't want to have to treat wounds before the wedding," she said, getting a scoff from Max.  
  
"I'm marrying Chosokabe, not Motochika," he said, getting a confused blink from everyone in the group.  
  
"Chosokabe's first name is Motochika, Max," Jesse said, frowning at her friend.  
  
Max gave her a wide, confused blink, "what? So I'll be Maxine Chosokabe?" she asked, her voice going high before she gave Chosokabe a frown, "when were you going to tell me that Chosokabe wasn't you first name?"  
  
Chosokabe frowned at her, narrowing his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest.  
  
Max felt her serious expression crack as she started to laugh. Mark chuckled, shaking his head as the girls started in as well, all except Jesse, who kept frowning.  
  
"You're not fucking funny," Jesse growled, glaring at Max as the woman gave her a wave.  
  
The sounds of someone climbing the rope ladder brought everyone's attention to the railing as Kenshin lept over the railing, landing gracefully on the deck as Kasuga appeared behind him holding a large box in her arms.  
  
Max smiled, going to Kenshin and giving the War God a hug, "thanks for coming, Kenshin," she said, getting a gentle peck on the cheek from the man.  
  
"I couldn't miss seeing a spectacle such as all the major war lords on the Fugaku," he said, smiling at her as he turned to greet Emma. She gave him a hug as well, smiling at him as she stepped back, "it's good to see you well."  
  
She grinned at him as he held her hand, looking at the ring on her finger, "you as well, Kenshin."  
  
"It's great to see you, old friend!" Shingen said, loudly, smacking Kenshin on the back, jolting the smaller man forward.  
  
Kenshin gave Shingen a strained smile, "you as well, Tiger of Kai."  
  
Max moved to Kasuga, grinning ear to ear at the box in her arms, "is that it?" she asked, reverently taking the box from Kasuga.  
  
Kasuga gave her a nod, smiling a bright smile at her, "I hope it's what you asked for. The tailor said that they weren't sure how to sew it, but enjoyed the challenge," she said, watching as Max shook with excitement.  
  
"I'm going to go try it on," she said, starting for the doors leading to below deck.  
  
"I wanna see too!" Chelsea said, as Emma nodded, moving together to fall in step on either side of Max.  
  
"I would like to see what it looks like on a person," Kasuga said, her girly curiosity getting the best of her as she fell into step behind the girls.  
  
"See what?" Chosokabe asked, starting to move to follow.  
  
Jesse stepped in front of him, taking a defensive postition as she shook her head, "I don't think so, one sight," she said, poking him in the chest, "you and your little fuck friends stay here. No seeing the bride in her dress before the wedding."  
  
"Technically, you two aren't supposed to see each other until she walks down the aisle," Chelsea said, giving Max an annoyed stare as Emma nodded.  
  
"She's also supposed to have a bachlorette party," Emma said, putting her finger to her lips, "but I don't think we have time for that."  
  
Jesse gave a heavy sigh, "yeah, and I wanted to get my party on," she grumbled, getting a laugh from her friends as Mark went to her, throwing his arm over his sister's shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry, Jess, I'm sure Sasuke doesn't need you drunk to get his willy wet. He just has to get out the handcuffs and whip," he said, getting a growl and a sock in the stomach from the woman. Mark grunted, chuckling as Jesse and the girls went below deck, leaving the men blinking after them.

* * *

"Oh...My...God!" Chelsea gasped, putting her hands to her mouth as her eyes started to tear up.  
  
"Max..." Jesse gasped as well, giving her friend a rare grin as she helped her friend onto the stool.  
  
"You look so beautiful!" Emma exclaimed, giving Max a closed eye smile as she helped move the skirt around so it looked good.  
  
Max grinned at her reflection, feeling her chest tighten and the butterflies start to flutter in her stomach, "it's perfect," she breathed, moving her hair to fall over her shoulders as tears started to trickle down her cheeks.  
  
"I've never seen a dress like this before but it looks beautiful on you," Kasuga said, not helping but smile as Max's happy tears.  
  
"This is the dress," Max said, giving a small sob, "I couldn't explain it to Cho earlier, but this it the dress."  
  
The girls clapped happily, even Kasuga, who was happy for her friend, clapped and laughed as the girls talked and Max changed out of her dress.


	7. Max X Chosokabe (Wedding and Reception)

 

Max's heart raced as she stood behind the closed doors leading to the deck. She wrung her hands, feeling her palms sweat as she squeezed the steams of the purple lillies and peered through the lavender veil. Emma touched Max's arm, bringing her attention to her friend as Emma gave her a gentle smile.  
  
"We're right here," she said, getting a nod from Max.  
  
Max let a blew out a gentle, calming breath as she sniffled slightly, turning to Kasai as he stood smiling at her. The salamander had dressed up, wearing a dark red kimono with a yellow Obi. He gave her a gentle smile as he put his hand on her arm, the woodwinds starting, announcing the beginning of the procession.  
  
"Come on, Spark. Let's not keep your husband to be waiting," he said, his deep voice soothing her as comforting warmth spread through her body, making her smile.  
  
"Thank you, Kasai," she said, turning to face forward as the doors opened.  
  
Chelsea stepped out in her lavender brides maid kimono, taking Masamune's outstretched hand as they moved down the isle toward the alter. She smiled, beaming at Chosokabe as she walked on the arm of the warrior she loved. Masamune smiled down at her, hoping she would be this happy on their wedding day in a couple weeks.  
  
Jesse was next, stepping out onto the deck in her lavender shirt and white pants with her shoulders back and her head held high. Her brown eyes glided over to Sasuke as he gave her a small bow, holding his arm out to her. She felt her heart stutter at the sight of him in something other than his camoflage ninja gear. He had even washed the paint from his face, giving him a clean cut, handsome look that she didn't know he had. She actually smiled at him as she took his arm, letting him lead her down the isle toward where the others were standing. She felt proud to be on Sasuke's arm. Not like she was a piece of arm candy, like in the past, but like she was his partner. She glanced down at the diamond on her finger and smiled, seperating from him to stand next to Chelsea. Sasuke gave her a wink from where he was standing before looking down the isle at the next couple.  
  
Emma was next, giving Yukimura a proud smile as she took his arm. The way the two walked together made them seem like a power couple. The power and pride that radiated from the two made everyone take notice, watching them as they walked with their shoulders back and heads held high. Emma glanced at Yukimura as he glanced at her, love filling their eyes as they moved. He placed a gentle kiss on her hand before they seperated, making Max a little nervous.  
  
_How the hell am I supposed to follow that?_ she thought, feeling her nerves start to get the better of her.  
  
Kori appeared in a flash of blue light, making her blink at him as he glanced back at her. His usual stern expression softened as he gave her a proud smirk, "not bad, for a pathetic human," he said, his eyes narrowing for a second before he moved forward, "something's missing." She blinked as he unlatched his snowflake crystal from around his neck and reached forward, latching it around her neck to hang against her chest. She blinked down at it, looking up at Kori as he smiled down at her. "I trust you with it," he said, giving her forehead a kiss before turning as Kasai stepped ahead of her, standing shoulder to shoulder with the kitsune.  
  
Max took a deep breath as the two stepped a few paces onto the deck, giving her enough room to stand in the sunlight of the deck before they parted, revealing her in the dress she had had custom made. She felt herself grin at the sight of the men's jaws dropping, but her eyes were only on Chosokabe. He stared at her the entire walk up the isle, making her feel like that nerdy girl that turned into the hot girl in those movies.  
  
Chosokabe's heart and breath stopped when he saw Max in her wedding dress. She looked like a goddess standing on the deck of the Fugaku, the wind blowing her hair just right to make his mouth dry up. He licked his lips, his eye scanning over the purple embroidery that decorated the top and upper part of the skirt. She glowed with happiness, radiating that happiness out into the crowd of people that had come to the ship to witness the wedding. Several of the women sighed and sobbed into handkerchiefs, smiling at Max and she moved toward him at the head of his ship. Our ship, he thought, putting his hand out as she reached to take it. He wanted to pull her into his body and kiss her right then, but he refrained, thinking of how much sweeter the kiss will be once they finish the marriage contract.  
  
"You look like a goddess," he breathed, making her blush and lower her eyes.  
  
"Thank you," she said, giving him a smile as they turned toward the monk and the ceremony began.

* * *

Everyone filed into the party hall of the Fugaku, moving around to the different tables that were set up as the main wedding party took their seats at the head table. Max felt like she was flying as each warlord said something to them, toasting their wedding before eating the delicious food. Everyone was surprised that the buffet style dinner had all their favorites from their time period. Mark was, especially, excited about it, piling his plate high with one of everything on the table.  
  
"This is awesome!" he exclaimed, stuffing a piece of pizza in his mouth.  
  
Jesse scowled at him and smacked him over the back of his head, "stop eating like a fucking pig, swine!" she snarled, getting a chuckle from Sasuke as he tried a piece of pizza.  
"This is the kind of food you ate in your time?" Yukimura asked Emma as she took a bite of mashed potatoes.  
  
"Yeah. Not in this quantity, but I use to eat a lot of this throughout the week," she said, getting a smile from the man as he dug in. She smiled at his enthusiasm before glancing down the table toward Shingen, who was eating with Kenshin and Kasuga. She smiled at them talking and laughing, thinking that this was what she would want her wedding reception to be like.  
  
Masamune frowned at the salad Chelsea was picking at, barely raising her fork to eat anything before she blinked at him, "what?" she asked, her violet eyes wide and innocent.  
  
He clicked his tongue and leaned toward her slightly, narrowing his royal blue eye at her, "what's wrong?"  
  
She blinked at him, surprised before shaking her head, "nothing, I'm fine," she lied, feeling her stomach roll slightly.  
  
Masamune watched her carefully for a few moments before one of Max's men, Ryushiro, spoke up, "she's probably seasick," he said, gently setting a bottle of puke green liquid down in front of her, "Mistress Max thought this would happen, so she had me make some medicine for it. You should be okay after drinking this."  
  
Chelsea frowned at the bottle before shaking her head and instantly regretting it, "I'm fine, really."  
  
Masamune rolled his eye and lifted the bottle from the table, "just drink it, Kitten," he said, pulling the cork off of it and holding it out to her.  
  
"Chelsea seasick?" Max asked, leaning around Chosokabe to look at her friend.  
  
Masamune nodded as he tried to give the bottle to Chelsea, who kept refusing.  
  
"Come on, Chelsea," Mark whined, leaning around Masamune, "it's just one quick drink and then you'll be alright."  
  
"Yeah," Jesse said with a shrug, "I mean, I took some earlier and it wasn't...aweful."  
  
Chelsea shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut against a wave of nausea.  
  
She felt Masamune lean toward her putting his mouth next to her ear, "if you don't drink it on your own, I could always give it to you myself," he muttered, his voice low and seductive.  
  
She glanced at him, taking note of the deviant glint in his beautiful eye before giving in with a sigh, "fine," she grumbled before taking the bottle and throwing it back like you would a shot of alcohol. After a few moments, she felt the rolling in her stomach subside and she was able to eat.  
  
Everyone went back to laughing and enjoying themselves until the time came for the newly-weds' first dance. Max felt her heart racing as her and Chosokabe moved out onto the cleared floor where Max had designated as a dance floor. At the same time, Emma had moved to stand where they had set up the stereo, preparing to sing the song Max had decided on, since Chosokabe thought it was a strange custom. Chosokabe took Max into his arms and smiled down at her, not believeing that this small, strong woman was finally his, forever. They waited for the music, staring into one another's eyes as they smiled, completely taken with one another. Emma started to sing, (A Thousand Years - Christina Perri) , setting them dancing in the center of the floor.

[Wedding Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZ5g2Wl3GtE)

Chosokabe smiled at the song, knowing that it spoke straight from his Siren's heart to his. He twirled her, spinning them both on the floor and flaring the dress out around her. He hadn't danced like this in a while, but he remembered the steps as if they were fresh in his mind. She looked beautiful with her hair flairing out around her, falling down her back like waves of auburn sunset light. She wore make-up for the wedding, but with or without it, she was still his beautiful Siren that captured his attention on that battlefield all those years ago when she stood up to him for a complete stranger that was an enemy. The strange woman that made him feel alive and worth something, giving him something to protect and fight for when he was just fighting to fight. She had brought together the warlords, creating her own alliance with the most powerful men in the sengoku period through friendship. She stood shoulder to shoulder with them, not backing down. Not retreating. Not tolerating infighting where there clearly was some. This strong, strange woman was all his. She smiled up at him, looking like the happiest woman in the world and almost melting him on the spot. He pulled her into his chest, closing his eye as he held her with his arms wrapped around her waist and he laid his head on the top of hers.  
  
"I love you, Maxine," he said, smiling as the warmth in his chest.  
  
Max smiled, tightening her arms around his ribs as she nuzzled his chest, "I love you too, Motochika."  
  
His heart lept at her using his first name, and he pulled her tighter against him as they rocked in a circle. They barely heard the music end with how happy they were.  
  
"I'm never letting you go again," Chosokabe said against her hair.  
  
"Me either," Max sighed, listening to their hearts beat as one.


	8. Jesse X Sasuke (wedding dress)

Jesse frowned at the wash of fabric that the tailor had brought to her, glaring at the brightly colored cloth like it had insulted her. For all Sasuke knew, it had. He glanced at the nervous tailor and his assistants as they stood, wringing their hands. Jesse had developed a reputation for being shrewd in her decisions, but this time around, she was being extra picky. 

"It's made of the finest silk that Kai had to offer," the tailor reiterated, his voice shaking slightly.

_Big mistake,_ Sasuke thought as he stood straight, watching Jesse's reaction and waiting to be a buffer between the angry woman and the poor tailor.

Jesse turned her angry brown eyes to the tailor, narrowing them before she started forward. Sasuke's movement made her pause, bring her gaze to him as he stood, shaking his head in warning. She clicked her tongue, folding her arms over her chest as she turned her attention back to the tailor, "don't you have anything less..." She motioned to the kimono hanging on the mannequin, "girly?"

The tailor gave her a confused blink and stained smile, "well..." He started, wiping the sweat from his brow, "we... Uh..."

Jesse clicked her tongue again, stepping toward the fearful man aggressively, sending him cowering where he stood, "just spit it the fuck out!" She snarled.

"Jessica," Sasuke's voice was low in warning, bringing her glare to him.

She snorted, turning to look back at the tailor before waving her arm out at him, "just get the fuck outta here before you really piss me off," she growled, getting several bows from the tailor and his assistants as they quickly made their exit.She ran her hand through her hair, glaring at the kimonos that stood before her as Sasuke moved away from the door.

"You were being to hard on that guy," he said, giving her a small smile as she shot him a glare.

"I wasn't being hard on him. Being hard on him would have put that mother fucker through the fucking wall," she snarled, pointing at the wall beside the kimonos.

Sasuke sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he went to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, "Jesse, what's wrong?"

She snorted, giving him a glare over her shoulder, "there's nothing wrong," she denied, turning hey attention back to the kimonos, "these fucking suck."

 Sasuke sighed again, turning the small, angry woman in his arms, "Jesse, come on," he said, lifting her chin slightly, "seriously, what's wrong?"

She glared at him for a few moments before slowly releasing a breath and taking another deeper one, "everything," she said, looking back up at him with stress filled eyes before walking toward the mannequins, "it feels like nothing has been going right since we set a date for the wedding and I feel like I'm falling behind and can't catch up and these dresses fucking suck!" She ended by giving the poor mannequin a kick, knocking it over. 

Sasuke blinked, barely started by the sudden violence that Jesse displayed before going to her. He gave her a small, comforting smile as he turned her to look at him as she sniffled, "honey, you're trying to do too much at once. You just need a little break," he said with a shrug, "so, I invited a few friends to help you relax."

Jesse blinked at him before frowning, "I have too much..." Sasuke cut her off with a shake if his head.

"No, you're going to relax for a little while, Jessica," he said, his expression leaving no room for her to argue.

* * *

Sasuke stood beside Emma as they watched the horizon for their friends. Jesse paced just off the porch, trying to stalk a hope back to America.

Emma sighed, "Jesse, please sit down. Your starting to make me anxious," she said getting a chuckle from Shingen as Jesse shot her a glare.

"That's your fucking problem," she growled at Emma, getting a glare from Yukimura.

"That's not very nice," Yukimura growled back, getting to his feet like that would change her tone.

Jesse turned to face him, ready to fight the young Cub as Sasuke stepped between the two, "take it easy guys," he said, looking from one person to the other.

 Jesse glared at Yukimura past her fiance before clicking her tongue and folding her arms over her chest, "fucking ass," she growled, getting another glare from the man.

Emma glanced off into the distance, her eyes going wide with excitement at the sight of a great dust cloud coming toward them. She stood, pointing out as she got everyone's attention, "they're here!"

Jesse blinked, turning to look at the dust cloud with a sigh and an eyeroll.

Max was leading the pack, grinning as she raced toward them at full speed with Chosokabe and Masamune not far behind. Mark and Kojuro were behind them, followed by Chelsea and Kenshin Uesugi at a more casual speed. Jesse blinked, moving back toward the house just in case Max and the boys couldn't stop in time. She wasn't about to get her dumbass run over because Max couldn't control a horse. The horses came to a skidding stop, barely, as Max lept from her horse and raced toward the building, grabbing onto one of the poles with both her arms and nearly flinging herself around it.

"I WIN!" she cried, breathing heavily as Masamune and Chosokabe dismounted their horses.

"Only because I let you," Masamune said, moving to wait for Chelsea and Kenshin to catch up.

Max snorted, "bull shit!" she growled, getting an eye roll from her husband.

"And because you didn't say anything about a race until you were well ahead of us," Chosokabe said, getting a glare from the small woman.

"It's not my fault that I'm the queen of racing, in my time and this time," she said, getting a chuckle from Chosokabe as he planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Masamune helped Chelsea down from her horse, stealing a sweet kiss from his love and making her squeak in surprise.

"Masamune," she whined, blushing as she covered her lips.

He chuckled, sliding his arm around her waist as they walked. 

Shingen and Kenshin gripped one another's forearms, smiling at one another like old friends, even if they were rivals. 

"Welcome, Welcome!" Shingen boomed, making everyone smile at his warm hospitality, "come in. There is much that still needs done before the wedding."

"Yeah," Max said, giving Jesse a nudge, "like a bachelorette party!"

Chelsea sighed at the mention of it while Mark gave a loud cheer from where he was, untieing something from his saddle. Emma gave a sigh as well, glancing at Yukimura as he gave Max a confused blink.

"What's a bachelorette part?" he asked, getting an evil grin from Max.

"Well," she started, wrapping her arm around the young man's neck, "a bachelorette party is, kind of a way for a woman to say goodbye to the single life before getting married. One last party before you're not allowed to party anymore."

"Girls usually go out drinking and dancing," Emma added, smiling at the seemingly understanding nod from her fiance.

"They also get a stripper, but there aren't any of those around here," Chelsea reminded, getting a grin from Max.

"Well," she said, Chelsea's eyes darting from her to Kojuro and back before frowning.

"No," Chelsea growled, waving her hand out in front of her, "absolutally not! I won't subject Kojuro to dancing around for us to ogle like a piece of meat."

The girls looked at Kojuro, who blinked in confusion before frowning and shaking his head, "no."

"Ah, come on, Uncle Kojo," Masamune said, wrapping his arm around Kojuro's neck, "it's just for fun."

Kojuro narrowed his eyes at the younger man before glancing back at the women, "what does a stripper do?"

Max and Jesse shared a diabolical glance before moving to circle him, like a couple of vultures.

"Well, a stripper takes their clothes off," Max said.

"All of them," Jesse added, leaning up to whisper it in his ear.

"Every."

"Last."

"Scrap," the girls said together, standing in front of him and leaning toward him.

 Kojuro suddenly felt very claustrophobic, even in the open air, and quickly turned to move away from the harpies, "excuse me."

Chelsea frowned at Jesse and Max as they started laughing, hanging on one another to keep from falling over. "You two are horrible," she growled, moving past the two old warlords and into the house.

"Chelsea, come on," Masamune whined, following her.

Jesse wiped the tears from under her eyes, smiling at their prank, "I haven't laughed this hard in a while," she said, glancing toward Mark.

"Me either," Max agreed with a sigh, "we really need to get together more often."

Jesse nodded before heading to her brother, who was still struggling to get the large box untied from the saddle, "Mark, what're you doing?"

He gave a frustrated growl, "I'm trying to get this damn thing undone."

Jesse smirked, pulling a shirikin from her back pocket and easily cutting the twine. Mark gave her a frown, "well, anyone could have done that," he growled, pulling the box from his saddle.

"Then why didn't you?" Jesse asked, getting a tongue click from her brother.

"Shut up or I'll drop this in a puddle," he threatened, but, given that Jesse didn't know what it was, she didn't care.

"Like I give a fuck," she hissed, slipping the blade into her back pocket. 

Mark sighed, shaking his head as he looked at Emma, "you gotta place for me to set this down?"

Emma blinked at him, pointing at the box, "is that?"

Mark nodded, following quickly was Emma lead him inside.

Jesse frowned, folding her arms over her chest as she glared into the house. 

"What's wrong, honey?" Sasuke asked, stepping up behind her and sliding his arms around her stomach.

She snorted, "I don't like secrets and I have a feeling Mark and Emma are keeping a real big fucking secret."

Sasuke chuckled, giving the side of her head a peck before releasing her, "you worry too much. I'm sure it's nothing that I don't already know about." He winced at his own words, instinctively ducking under Jesse's fist as she flung it out at him.

"What is is, Sasuke?" she hissed, throwing a couple more punches as he retreated. 

He held his hands up in front of him, trying to ward her off, even knowing that it wouldn't work, "it's nothing bad, wild fire. I promise."

She bore her teeth at him, moving forward to kick him in the jaw, "I don't believe you!" she snarled.

Sasuke sighed as he blocked her kick, taking hold of her leg and jerking up, putting her in a standing split, "love, I don't give a flying, two faced, purple, yellow bellied fuck if you believe me or not, but it really isn't bad," he said, his long curse making her blink. Sasuke rarely cursed. Mostly, he just said her full first name to get her attention...or in bed. So, when he said something that she or Max would say, it shocked her, to say the least.

She took a deep breath and nodded, letting him lower her foot until he dropped it, leaving her standing facing him. "You're an ass," she growled.

He smiled at her, "but I'm your ass."

She snorted, her lips curving up into a smile, despite trying to stay mad at him. 

"Jesse," Emma and Mark stood on the porch, waving to get her attention, "come on. We've got something to show you!"

* * *

Everyone stared in awe of the dress draped over the manniquin where the girly kimonos use to be. It was mostly white, as wedding dresses were, except for the intricate red lace embroidery on the back where it tied and the orange, yellow and red tendrils of cloth that went from the bottom of the dress to a third of the way up the skirt. 

"Wow," Shingen mused, his massive arms folded over his chest, "you're seamtresses have really out done themselves, haven't they?"

Kenshin gave him a smile and a nod, "they have done better than I expected. I didn't know it would turn out so wonderfully," Kenshin said, glancing at Mark, "although, with Mark monitoring the whole process, how could it not?"

Mark frowned at the warlord, "you make it seem like I never left them alone."

Kenshin chuckled, "you didn't," he said, making Mark click his tongue.

Max huffed, "now I'm jealous. My dress was no where near this fancy," she said, looking at the six foot train.

Emma grinned, "it turned out better than I had drawn," she said, leaning forward slightly to look at Jesse, who hadn't said anything since walking in the room.

 "Honey, is something wrong?" Sasuke asked, leaning forward on her other side. 

Jesse slowly moved forward, her eyes fixated on the dress as the overwhelming feeling of love and how much her friends cared about her made her heart melt. She reached out to touch the dress, half afraid that it was a dream and half hoping there was something to complain about. She licked her lips, feeling the first tears trickle down her cheeks as her fingers brushed the silk and stain cloth. It was perfect. 

"Jesse?" Mark's voice brought her back from her mesmorized state, turning her slightly to look at him. He blinked, grunting at the, not so hard punch Jesse put in his gut before she hugged him. He smiled, hugging her back as she sniffled, "I'm glad you like it."

She stepped away from him, sniffling and wiping her nose as she turned to her friends, "it's perfect," she said, getting smiles and laughs from them as the girls went in to hug their feisty friend. Mark laughed, waving his arms out at the rest of the group, "Come on, everyone! GROUP HUG!!"


	9. Jesse X Sasuke (bachelorette party and pre-wedding jitters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that Max didn't get a bachelorette party, but Jesse's needs a little more convincing that her and Sasuke are meant to be. What better way to get over the pre-wedding jitters than a nice dose of alcohol?

Jesse frowned at her friends as they stood before her, looking like they were about to do something that would piss her off. She folded her arms over her chest, narrowing her brown eyes at them. "What the fuck you dumbasses got up your sleeves this time?" She growled.

Max gave her a mischievous grin before shrugging, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jesse clicked her tongue, about to start forward when Mark stepped between the two girls, smiling at his sister, "why don't we go down to the tavern, or whatever they call the bar here, and get a couple of drinks, hmm? For old times sake?" He said, his voice pleasant as he wrapped his arms around Max and Emma.

The three smiled at Jesse, looking slightly scary with their identical grins. Jesse stifled a shiver at how creeped out she was before sighing. "Fine," she growled under her breath, "I'll go, but I'm not going to drink!" Mark rolled his eyes, knowing it was a lie as she said it.

* * *

Jesse leaned back in her seat, downing her eighth bottle of sake as everyone chanted "chug chug chug chug!" She finished it off and slammed the bootie down on the table getting a loud cheer from her friends before a soft knock on the door brought their attention up to the paper door.

Chelsea answered it, speaking in a hushed tone to whoever was at the door before turning back to the room with a smile.

Jesse frowned, her vision blurred from the alcohol, "wut the fffuck er yoush dooin'?" She slurred out.

Chelsea tilted her head, giving Jesse a closed eyes smile as Emma answered.

"We have a special surprise for you," she said moving to sit by the other door as the two have one another a nod before pulling the doors aside.

Jesse's eyes widened at the sight of Sasuke leaning back against the wall wearing a leather jacket, a red bandana above the sunglasses and across his forehead, and blue jeans with black boots. He had washed the green face paint off, leaving him looking handsome, fresh and clean. Jesse swallowed as he lowered the sunglasses down his nose, looking at her over the brim of them with amused brown eyes that screamed sex.

_Oh my God,_ she thought, her tongue swollen in her mouth.

He smirked at her, pushing the sunglasses up his nose... Painfully slow and stopping her breath in her lungs as he moved toward her, stuffing his hands in his pockets and slumping forward slightly.

_Oh... My... God..._ she squeaked in her head, swallowing past the driness as he stood beside her.

He leaned back slightly, grinning down at her before leaning forward, putting their faces a few inches away. He lowered the sunglasses, looking over the brim at her again as he smirked.

_ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod,_ she thought, trying to relearn to breathe. She swallowed, trying to push her anger to the surface, through the alcohol and the hot ninja staring at her with a heated look that made her want to groan and beg him to take her right there. "What'dya want?" She asked, her voice cracking under the pressure of his sexy gaze.

 Sasuke smirked, nodding toward the door, "wanna get outta here and..." he lowered his voice, "have some fun?"

Jesse audibly swallowed, licking her lips as she stared at him with rapt eyes, "I..." her voice was shakey. 

Max burst out laughing, beating her fist against the table as Mark covered his mouth and Chelsea and Emma leaned on one another, giggling.

Jesse frowned at them and waved her hand out, "shut the fuck up, you bitches," she snarled, getting to her feet too quickly and tumbling against Sasuke. She clung to him, her hands balled in his shirt as he held her. She blinked up at him, her cheeks reddening as he smiled at her.

"Easy, baby. I don't want you falling for me too hard," he said, his smile wilting slightly as he said that.

Mark laughed, nudging Max, "I told him to say that," he said, getting another round of laughter from Jesse's drunk friends.

 She shot Mark a sharp glare before turning her frown to Sasuke, "you seriously listened to him?"

Sasuke gave her a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head, "yeah, I really should have known better," he says with a sigh.

 "Yeah, you should've," she growled, stepping away from him with her arms folded over her chest, "I don't think I wanna marry a man who''ll listen to my brother's stupid ideas."

Sasuke blinked in surprise, too stunned to stop her as she walked around him and out the door. 

"Wait, Jesse," Mark called after her.

"Jesse, come on," Emma complained, way to drunk to deal with the idea at hand.

"I'll talk to her," Sasuke said, putting his hand on Max's shoulder to stop her from getting up.

Max nodded, watching him go after her friend.

* * *

 Sasuke's lips curved up in a smile as he walked out of the tavern and toward his fiance. She had moved away from the tavern and was leaning her head against a tree, looking like she was trying to control her breathing. He gave a sigh, folding the sunglasses and sliding them onto the collar of his shirt. "Jesse," he said, his voice gentle. It was rare for her to show any kind of emotion that wasn't anger, but he had seen them all, at least, once from this woman. She didn't turn to look at him, or even really move. She just sniffled and kept her eyes trained on the ground. He moved forward, leaning down slightly to get a better look at her face, taking note of the tears dripping from her nose onto the ground at her feet. "Jesse baby. What's wrong?" 

She sniffled again, this time standing straight and wiping her nose with the heel of her hand, "nothing," she said, her voice thick with tears.

He let out a sigh as he moved to stand right next to her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder...or trying to. She stumbled away from him, her eyes both angry and afraid as she glared at him with puffy, red rimmed brown orbs. 

"Don't fucking touch me," she snarled, making him sigh as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Jessica, what are you afraid of?" He asked, his voice a little sterner then he meant it to be, but he needed to know why she was acting like this, "I know it's not me and you know it's stupid to be scared of a wedding..." he paused when she shook her head.

"It is the wedding, Sasuke," she said, her voice choked as she sobbed. He blinked, remaining quiet as she spoke, afriad she would clam up, as she tended to do. She sniffled again, looking down at the ground, "I'm...." she took a deep breath and swallowed, "I'm scared," she whispered, slowly looking up at him and letting the pressure and fear she had shine through, "I'm scared it's not going to go well and that everything will fall apart at the last minute and that nobody will like any of the food, or my dress, or their dresses, or ceremony, or the reception, and that I'm making a mistake and that you're going to change...after the wedding..." she lowered her face back down, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Sasuke let out a small sigh, smiling as he moved toward her with his head tilted, "is that what's really bugging you? That I'm going to change after we're married?" he asked, chuckling at the thought and making her frown up at him. He slid his arms around her, gently pulling her in against his cotton clad chest as he stroked circles around her back, "wild fire, I will never, ever be anything like the men you've had in your life before. I promised to love and protect you when I gave you that engagement ring and that's exactly what I plan to do for the rest of our lives," he said, pulling back slightly to look down at her as she stared up at him with that rare glimpse of innocence, "and if you don't want to do a big ceremony, then we can just...go somewhere and it just be the two of us."

Jesse blinked up at him with surprised brown eyes before sniffling and wiping her nose with her arm, "really? You mean that?" she asked, getting a smile and a nod from Sasuke, "but what about Shingen and the others? They came all this way to see us get married and that would just be a salty thing to do."

Sasuke shrugged, "Shingen would understand if one of us told him. He thinks of you and Emma as daughters so, whatever makes you two happy, he'll go for," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "besides, I'm not a huge fan of a big ceremony anyway and I'm sure your friends would understand too."

She took a deep breath, thinking about his offer for a few moments before swallowing and licking her lips. A small smile graced her lips as she nodded, looking up at Sasuke with that determination that he loved, "let's do that then, but I think Shingen should marry us, since he's the lord of the land and has that authority anyway."

Sasuke grinned at her, knowing that she felt Shingen was like a father to her as well and didn't want him to miss it, "sounds like a plan," he said, scooping her up in his arms.

She yelped, slapping her hand against his chest as he chuckled, "you bastard," she growled, even as she smiled.

"Let's do it tonight then," he said, as he lept onto the rooftop and ran with her in his arms.

"Fine, but I'm wearing my wedding dress."


	10. Jesse X Sasuke (Elopement and Reception surprise)

 

"Are you sure about this?" Shingen had been trying to convince her to have the wedding since Sasuke and her had asked him to wed them that night, "the others will be upset that they came all this way for nothing."

Jesse sighed as she tightened the lacings on the back of her dress, "you can't change my mind, Shingen. Sasuke and I have already agreed on this," she said, tying the ribbon before standing straight and looking at herself in the mirror. She took a few deep breaths, chewing on her upper lip as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair wasn't the way she wanted it, flaring out around her head and shoulders, giving her a wild look. She felt her lips curve up in a half smile,  _now I really do look like a wild fire,_ she thought. 

"Well, if it's your final decision, then I won't stop you," Shingen's strong voice sounded a little choked up, "I'm just proud to be a part of it."

She looked down for a moment, gently taking the bouquet in her hands before stepping out from behind the screen. She kept her eyes on the ground for a moment before looking up at Shingen as she took a deep breath, "well, how do I look?" she asked, fiddling with the ribbon wrapped around the stems of the bellflower and Tiger Lily bouquet. 

Shingen moved forward, smiling down at the woman before tilting her chin up to look her in the eye, "you look beautiful," he said, getting a sparkling smile from the, usually, tough woman. 

"Thank you," she said, looking down at her toes again.

Shingen offered his arm with a bow, "shall we?"

She nodded, gently sliding her arm around his, resting her hand on the large man's forearm, before he lead her out of the room and down the hallway leading to the garden. 

* * *

There was no wedding march. No "Ooo"s and "ahh"s. The sound she walked down the isle to was the sound of crickets and the gentle trickle of water, and she wouldn't have had it any other way. Sasuke stood under the Cherry Blossom tree, wearing the outfit he had been wearing earlier that evening, during Jesse's bachelorette party. Her heart hammered in her chest as she moved, her every instinct telling her to run away...until she saw the smile on Sasuke's face. That was everything she could see. Sasuke, smiling at her like he did. Like she was the only woman in the entire world. His world. Her mind went to what the future may hold. A life with the ninja that drove her crazy. A family with a couple of kids, but not too many. Family dinners with Shingen, Emma, Yukimura and everyone's kids. Holidays with everyone together, laughing and celebrating life and family. Her heart warmed at the thoughts, bringing tears to her eyes as her and Shingen stopped infront of Sasuke and Kenshin. The warlord had offered to do the wedding, since Shingen wanted to walk her down the isle. Whoever did the wedding didn't matter to her. What mattered was the man, the ninja, dressed in modern badboy garb, standing in the nighttime garden, waiting for her with that patient look of serenity. The look he always gave her when she was pouring out her heart and soul to him. 

"I entrust my daughter, Jessica Rose Takeda, to you, Sarutobi Sasuke. Take care of her," Shingen said, causing Jesse to blink and glance at him with surprise as he moved her hand to Sasuke's. She hadn't realized that Shingen thought, that much of her, as a daughter. To just give her his last name like that. She gave Shingen a smile as he smiled back, sniffling and wiping under his eye, before moving to stand just behind and to the right of Kenshin. 

"I plan to, Lord Takeda," Sasuke said, his eyes remaining on her as he covered her hand with his.

Kenshin started the ceremony, saying the words that would bind Sasuke and Jesse together for the rest of their lives. She smiled, her mouth and throat dry as she stared into Sasuke's eyes and he stared back. Neither really listened to what Kenshin was saying before he paused, "is there anything else you two would like to say to one another?"

Sasuke nodded, "I have a little something to say," he said, taking both Jesse's hands in his, "Jessica, you are the world to me. I know that you have insecurities that you don't like to show and get angry at a lot of things to try to cover them up, but I promise you, that no matter what, I will always be by your side. Through thick and thin, as you time travelers like to say," he paused, his expression sober, "I love you, and there's nothing in your time, this time, or any time that will ever change that."

She felt the tears trickle down her cheeks and swallowed the sob of pure happiness as Kenshin smiled and turned to her, "is there anything you would like to add, Jessica?"

She sniffled and nodded, "yeah..." she paused, looking at his chest for a moment, "I'm not good with words," she complained, chewing on her bottom lip for a moment before glancing up at Sasuke, who was giving her that patient smiling expression. She took a deep breath. "Sasuke," she paused again, furrowing her brow at what she couldn't say. She had so many things in her head that she wanted to tell him, but she didn't know how to say them.  _What would Max do?_ she thought, taking a deep breath, knowing exactly what she would do. "Sasuke, I love you. I've never really loved anybody in my life except my mother, not even myself," she paused, looking down at their joined hands and the flowers in them. The pink tiger lillies were Emma's idea, and as she glanced up at the Tiger of Kai, standing behind the man known as the God of War, sniffling and crying as he watched them, she understood why. "Being in this time period was...scarey, at first, but," she smiled, looking at Sasuke with her chin up, "coming here was worth it. If I had to choose between staying in my time and coming here again, I would choose following you every time, because I know, especially now, that my true happiness is where ever you are. I will follow you to Hell and back. Even if I complain the whole time, I just want you to know that, being with you makes me so happy," she choked up, her voice becoming thick as the tears started again, "I can't see myself alone anymore, or ever again. I'm glad that I fell in love with someone who's more patient with me than I am with myself. I love you, Sasuke, and I'm proud to marry you."

Sasuke felt his heart beat wildly in his chest at Jesse's vows and confession. Without prompting, and over come by his emotions, Sasuke moved forward, putting his hand on Jesse's cheek as he tilted her head up and kissed her with all the love and emotions he had. She kissed him back, just as deeply, sliding her arms up and around his neck as Kenshin annouced them wed and Shingen gave a great sob of joy.

* * *

 

Jesse smiled at her friends, still half drunk from the bachelorette party that she had ditched, as they, clumsily, set up the stereo for the reception. The men were giving Sasuke congratulations, smiling and laughing as they talked. Chelsea tripped over one of the cords that came from a generator Mark had built, falling dramatically to the ground as Max and Emma laughed.

"You okay, Chel?" Max asked between laughs.

Chelsea shook her head, staying on the ground as Emma and Max leaned on one another for support while laughing, "don't be bishes! Hep meh up!" Chelsea called, waving her arms above her.

Max and Emma stumbled to her, tripping over the same cord to end up on the ground beside her. All three were laughing as they rolled onto their backs.

Jesse sighed, shaking her head as she rubbed the back of her neck, "I don't get paid enough for this shit," she growled, moving to stand over the three, "come on, you lazy asses. Get the fuck up."

"CHO! I'm dead!" Max called, getting an eye roll from her husband as he came to her rescue.

Jesse sighed again and looked at the tall pirate warrior as he helped Max to her feet, "y'all better keep your girls in line before I have to beat their asses," she warned, getting giggles from Chelsea and Emma as Yukimura and Masamune helped them to their feet. 

"We're ready to perforn," Mark called, waving his arms above his head.

Jesse gave him a nod before heading for the small, raised stage they had put together earlier in the day, "light weights," she growled, taking the microphone headset and placing it on her head. "Mark, hit it," she said, signally the music to start, "since you bitches ain't gunna sing, I will."

[Pink - True Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CovpoxCXCTw)

As she hit the verse just before the chorus, she slowly strutted down the stage (0:30), moving toward Sasuke as he watched her, smiling while she sang. When she hit the chorus, she back up and started dancing (0:50). What surprised her, and yet didn't, was that Emma, Max and Chelsea joined in, moving in perfect sync with her, like they weren't drunk at all. They continued to dance through the song, smiling and having a good time. She hit the space between the next chorus (2:30) the girls moved to their guy, pulling them onto the dance floor to dance together. When she got the the next verse (2:40), the girls stopped dancing, leaving Jesse and Sasuke dancing together on the floor. When she got the the next chorus (3:00), the girls and Mark moved to the center of the dance floor, dancing together like they use to. They struck a pose at the end, getting an applause from the Warlords as they laughed and hugged one another. Jesse had almost forgotten how much fun it was to hang out with her friends. Emma elbowing her in the side brought her attention to Shingen, reminding her of something that she had always wanted to do, but never thought she would. She took a deep breath and moved toward the warlord as he talked with Kenshin. 

"Excuse me, Shingen," she said, feeling super nervous as she stood before the large man, wringing her hands.

"What is it, Jesse?" he asked, his eyes kind as he smiled down at her.

She took a deep breath, glancing at Emma, who nodded before she turned back to Shingen, "we have a tradition in our time and world where the bride and the father of the bride dance together and I was wondering, since you're like a dad to me and all if you would do me that honor?" she asked, squeezing her fingers so tightly she could hardly feel them.

Shingen smiled, giving her a nod before offering her his arm, "it would be my honor," he said, making her breathe a sigh of relief as she took his arm and he lead her to the dance floor. Mark took his position, giving his sister a smile as he started singing a song that he had been practicing and saving for Jesse's wedding. He had hoped to sing it when she was dancing with his dad, but Shingen was a better fit for the firecracker of a woman. 

[Savage Garden - I knew I loved you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZqFK4dcl2Q&list=PL6zZnqP-i1lOyKDLNwxR_gvU3deQZSTL0)

He watched Jesse and Shingen sway on the floor, smiling as they moved. He had never seen his sister so happy since he had first met her and he knew that coming to this time period was the best thing that could have happened to any of them. He hoped that this was how it would always be. For the rest of their lives.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually looked up what these flowers symbolize in Japanese culture... because I like looking up that kind of thing and though y'all might like to learn a little something.
> 
> Bellflower - It symbolizes endless love, and honesty.   
> Tiger Lily - Wealth and Prosperty
> 
> I also chose the Tiger lily to represent Shingen Takeda, since he's a father figure to Jesse and Emma. So, it's going to be in Emma's bouquet as well. Little spoiler for ya.


	11. Chelsea X Masamune (Wedding Dress)

 

 

Chelsea gave the tailor a strained smile, trying her hardest to be pleasant while, at the same time, forceful.  _I don't know how Emma does it,_ she thought, thinknig back on Jesse and Sasuke's wedding, when Yukimura had suggested a duel between everyone. Emma quickly shut it down, saying that it was Jesse and Sasuke's day, not his. Chelsea sighed at the clothing. The fancy kimonos that lay on the manniquins looked beautiful,  _Max and Jesse's wedding dresses were so beautiful and fit them so well,_ she thought, lowering her eyes to the floor once again.  _Mine's going to look stupid,_ she thought, giving a small sniffle as she rubbed the sleeve of the kimono between her fingertips. A gentle knock on the door turned her attention from the kimono to Kojuro as he bowed, excusing himself.

"Excuse me, but Lady Chelsea. There is an urgent matter that your assistance is needed for," Kojuro said, getting a nod from the woman.

"Please excuse me," she said, as she moved out of the room, silently glad for Kojuro's interruption. "So, what's the problem?"

Kojuro shrugged, "Lord Masamune thought that you needed a break and sent me to steal you away," he said, stopping at the doors to the garden, "he says he has something special for you."

She blinked at him a couple of time before furrowing her brow, "Kojuro, I have way too much to do and to little time to do it in. Masamune's going to have to wait," she said, starting to turn to leave.

Kojuro's hand shot out, his fingers wrapping around her wrist to pull her to a stop, "I understand that there's less than a week before the wedding, but it would be rude not to see what he needs of you."

She narrowed her violet eyes at him before letting out a heavy, annoyed sigh and nodding, "fine, but if it's a waste of my time, I'm going to smack you and Masamune," she growled, getting a nod of agreement from the older man. 

Kojuro pushed the doors aside and motioned her out onto the deck. Her eyes moved over the garden that Masamune had built for her, and took a deep breath, inhaling the calming, cool air as she listened the the water trickle from the small waterfall in the koi pond. This place always made her feel calm and at peace. Especially when she was feeling, particularily frustrated, she would come to the garden, with a book or a writing utensil and paper, and just...breathe. The wedding had her mind so boggled and constantly moving, that she couldn't get away from it to try and calm herself down. As she walked on the cobblestone path leading to the cheery blossom tree, she realized that this was the first time, since getting back from Jesse's wedding, that she's just...breathed. She paused by the koi pond, closing her eyes to just listen to the sounds of the garaden. She took another deep breath, slowly opening her eyes to look at the sunlight reflecting on the surface of the pond as a pair of strong arms slid around her waist, pulling her back against a solid chest. Her lips curved up in a smile as she let her head fall back against the man holding her.

"I thought you could use a break," Masamune's voice in her ear made her smile. He turned his head, nuzzling her hair slightly as he closed his eye. He had watched her run herself ragged since they had gotten back from Jesse and Sasuke's wedding. To be honest, watching her made him tired. He planted a soft kiss on the side of her head before moving back and taking her hand. He gave her suspicious violet eyes a smile before leading her toward their cherry blossom tree. He stopped a few yards from the tree before turning to face her, "close your eyes," he said fucking at her eyes narrowing, "I promise, it's nothing bad."

Chelsea stared at him for a few seconds before sighing and closing her eyes, "fine, but if this is some sort of trick, Masamune, I'm going to ignore you until you say I do at the wedding."

He rolled his eye, even knowing that she probably would, and lead her around the tree, where the suit and dress he had made were sitting. He smiled at the dress, glad to have taken Kojuro's advice about having the dress made. It looked like it belonged beside his armor with the royal blue skirt and blue embroidery of dragons going up the front. He had his armor sitting beside the dress and the way the Cherry blossoms fell around them made it easy for him to imagine what their wedding was going to be like. "Okay. Open them," he said, moving her to stand in front of him.

When she opened her eyes, they went wide at the clothing sitting beside one another under the Cherry blossom tree. She felt her breath stop in her throat as her hand went to her mouth. Tears stung her eyes, making her curl her lips inward to keep from sobbing at how amazing they looked together. She swallowed, blinking a few times to keep from crying as she spoke, "is this..." She had to pause to stifle the sob, "what you've been up to?"

Masamune smiled, sliding his arm around her, "do you like it?"

She sniffled and nodded, not trusting her voice as she turned into his chest and hugged him tight, "it's perfect."

He smiled at her words, hugging her tight as he lay his cheek against the top of her head, "you know you don't have to plan this thing by yourself, right? I'm here. Kojuro doesn't have anything better to do so he can help you. You just need to ask, kitten."

The tears tricked down her cheeks as she hugged him and nodded.

"I just don't like seeing you drive yourself mad over one day," he said with a sigh.

 Chelsea felt herself frown as she furrowed her brows and leaned back, glaring up at Masamune with angry violet lightening, "one day? ONE DAY!?!?" she screeched, stepping away from him before poking him in the chest, "this isn't just another day, Masamune Date! This is our wedding and it's going to be fucking perfect if I have to die trying to make it fucking perfect. GOT ME!?!"

He blinked at her, confused for a moment before chuckling and stepping toward her. He hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. Fire still danced in her violet eyes as she glared up at him. He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, holding his lips against her's until she sighed. "I love you Chelsea. My beautiful, firey little kitten."

She sighed and shook her head, sliding her arms around him as she hugged him, "I love you too, my irritating dragon," she said, looking back at the dress and his armor and smiling. A few of the cherry blossom petals had formed a sort of blanket over the shoulders of the clothing, giving it a romantic air. "I really do love the dress."

He smiled, hugging her back as he nuzzled the top of her head, "I'm glad."


	12. Chelsea X Masamune (wedding sickness?)

 

Chelsea leaned over the bucket, vomitting into it as she squeezed her eyes shut. She hadn't been feeling very well for a few days now and chalked it up to her nerves about the wedding. Emma held her hair as she gently stroked Chelsea's back, rubbing soothing circles as she did. A knock on the door brought the girls' attention up to Masamune as he, Max, Chosokabe and Jesse entered the room. Chelsea gave a frustrated growl as she glared at Masamune throw wet, stringy golden hair, "you shouldn't...be here...Masa...m...mune," she gurgled, leaning back over the bucket as she fought off the nausea.

Masamune chuckled, sitting on her other side as Emma moved away, taking over the comforting role, "why? You're sick, Chelsea, and I want to be here for you," he said, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. 

"How long have you been sick, Chel?" Max asked, folding her arms over her chest as she furrowed her brow at her friend.

Chelsea shook her head, not wanting to speak as the door slid open once again. Kojuro stepped into the room, decked out in a royal blue armor that Masamune had custom made for their wedding. Max looked at the man and gave him a smile. He nodded back, stepping to the side as a man wearing a white kimono, carrying a bag, stepped into the room. He looked Chelsea over before giving her a smile.

"Good afternoon, Lady Chelsea. Is the nausea medicine I gave you no longer working?" the man asked, kneeling in front of her as she shook her head.

"Give it to me straight, Doc," Max said, dramatically clinging to Emma, "is Chelsea gunna live?"

The doctor glanced at Max with a raised eyebrow as the girls giggled to one another. Chosokabe chuckled, shaking his head as he looked at the doctor, "just ignore them, Doc. My wife thinks she's funny," he said, getting a tongue click from the aurburn haired woman.

"Fuck you, Cho," she growled, getting another chuckle from the tall, one eyed pirate as he draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Maybe later, my Siren," he said, making her roll her eyes as push his arm off her shoulder. 

The doctor tilted Chelsea's chin up, looking at her eyes before gently rubbing her throat, "how long have you been nauseous and vomitting?" he asked, pulling a stethicope from the bag.

Chelsea groaned, fighting another wave of vomit as he listened to her heartbeat, "it just got worse the last three days, but I've been feeling sick for a couple weeks, now," she said, giving a groan as she leaned over the bucket and vomitted. 

Masamune sighed, holding her hair back as he gently rubbed circles on her back, "I'm right here, honey."

Jesse's head popped into the room, her brown eyes narrowing at the group of people gathered around Chelsea, "hey, what the fuck is going on in here?" she hissed, clicking her tongue as Mark and Sasake moved past her into the room. 

"Seriously, Chelsea. Your nerves that shot about the wedding?" Mark asked, taking a seat beside her.

Masamune leaned forward to look at her face, "if you want, Chelsea, we can postpone the wedding until you're feel better," he said, brushing some drenched hair from her forehead.

Chelsea shook her head, giving him a small, strained smile as she took a deep breath, sitting up straight while the doctor continued to examine her, "that's going to be a while, if this is what I think it is." She looked the doctor in the eyes as he took a deep breath and nodded, confirming what she already knew. She swallowed, closing her eyes as she lowered her chin to her chest. 

Chosokabe and Sasake gave her a raised eyebrow, seeming to know something that the others didn't before Sasuke sighed, moving toward the door where Jesse stood with her arms folded over her chest in a huff. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her out of the room as she complained, only to get a laugh from the ninja. Mark gave a nod, following his sister and brother-in-law out as he waved at the others.

"We better give them some time," Emma said, already having been told by Chelsea what she thought it was. 

Max gave her a nod before giving Chelsea a smile as she took Chosokabe's offered hand, "just don't die, while we're gone, alright?"

Chelsea gave her friends a smile before calling out to Kojuro, "Kojuro, wait. I want you here for this too, since you're family and it'll effect you too," she said, getting a confused blink from the man as Emma closed the sliding door behind them.

Kojuro stood halfway between the door and Chelsea, his arms instantly folding over his chest as he shuffled, nervously, from one foot to the other. Masamune looked a little less nervous, but, on the inside, he was screaming, hoping that she wasn't about to tell him that she had a deadly illness. His heart shuttered at the thought of watching her slowly die before his eye and he took a deep breath, licking his lips as she turned and took one of his hands in hers.

"Masamune, I love you more than anything in the world and I've been holding this back for the last week because I didn't want to believe it, but, I don't have much of a choice anymore," she said, glancing at the doctor as he gave her a nod. She took another deep breath, swallowing the vomit that threatened her mouth before turning to look at Masamune fully. She blinked at the worry written on his face before glancing at Kojuro, who had a similar look on his face. She felt her lips curve up in a smile as she started to laugh, making Kojuro and Masamune frown at her.

"What's so funny about you being sick?" Masamune growled, narrowing his royal blue eye at her as she started to laugh, shocking him.

"You," she said, laughing as she leaned over, slightly, putting her head against his armored chest, "I love you so much."

Masamune frowned, glancing at Kojuro, "is this a futureistic thing? Laughing at being ill?"

Kojuro shrugged, "perhaps, but I don't think so," he said, tilting his head as he looked at the Doctor, "why is she laughing, doctor?"

The Doctor smiled, motioning to Chelsea, "Doctor Chelsea," he said, slowly her laughs to chuckles as she sat up, waving his unsaid comments away.

"I know, I know. It's just so funny," she said, laughing harder, "you guys really think I'm dieing."

 Masamune clicked his tongue, "it's not funny, Chelsea," Masamune's tone was stern and his eye was sharp as he glared at her.

She grinned at him, covering her mouth to keep from laughing more, "I'm sorry, honey. I just..." she cleared her throat, "it's just strange to see you two looking so worried over something so small."

Masamune clicked his tongue again, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze, "I don't find any of this funny, Kitten."

Chelsea sighed, shaking her head as she smiled, "Masamune, I'm not dieing and I'm not sick. Not like that anyway," she said, taking his large, strong, callused hand and smiling down at his scarred knuckles. She pulled his hand, pulling him forward slightly as she lay his hand against her stomach, making him blink and furrow his brow in confusion. 

Kojuro's eyes widened as he watched Masamune's hand covered by Chelsea's against her stomach, the realization hitting him before a grin curved his lips, "well, that's..." he said, chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head, "that's better than what I was thinking."

Chelsea smiled at him before looking at Masamune, who's face was slowly starting to show his realization. He blinked at her stomach, his other hand moving to lay against her lower abdomen as he looked up at her, "really?" he asked, his voice breathy.

Chelsea felt herself start to tear up as she nodded, "uh huh," she said, giggling at his face lighting up as he pulled her into a hug, "I'm pregnant," she said, in his hair, putting a grin on his face as he turned his face into her hair.

"Congratulations are in order, Lord Masamune," the Doctor said, giving the two a bow.

Kojuro nodded, smiling at how happy Masamune looked as he held his wife to be. After a few moments, Kojuro cleared his throat, bringing the two out of the world they always go to when they're together and happy. "I hate to interrupt this wonderful time, but..." he nodded toward the doors, "you do have a wedding to perform."

Masamune sighed, running his finger through Chelsea's hair to bring a loose strand off her shoulder and to his lips, "I love you, Chelsea," he said, giving the strands a kiss before letting them fall back to her shoulder as he slid his hand over her stomach, resting it against her abdomen as he smiled down at his hand, "and I'll love our child just as much."

Chelsea felt her heart swell as she placed her hand over Masamune's hand, "I know," she said, giving a sigh as she looked at the sliding doors, "you can come in now!" she called.

Masamune and Kojuro blinked in confusion... until the doors slowly slid open, revealing the time travelers as they stood with smiles and tears. 

"Oh, Chelsea! We're so happy for you!" Max said, moving into the room to stand in front of her friend.

"I...already told them," Emma said, rubbing the back of her neck, "sorry, Chel. I know you wanted to keep it secret for a little longer."

Chelsea laughed, waving away her apology, "it's fine. I would have told everyonen eventually. I just wanted Masamune to know before everyone else."

Masamune smiled, giving Chelsea's cheek a kiss before getting to his feet, "well, what's everyone standing around, for? We have a wedding to do," he said, taking Chelsea's hand and helping her to her feet, "right, my love?"

Jesse clicked her tongue, "you're the fucking reason you two aren't bumping uglies in the coat closet right now," Jesse growled, narrowing her eyes at the two.

Max tried to stifle what she wanted to say, biting her upper lip to keep her tongue in check.

"That's how she got pregnant in the first place, Jesse," Emma said, causing Max to burst out laughing as Mark grinned.

"Bumping uglies like a couple of horny rabbits," Mark said, making Max laugh harder, bending her in half as she laughed.

"Rabbits," she laughed, inhaling so deeply that she sounded like a mule.

Chosokabe entered, giving a sigh as he shook his head, "sorry, guys. Max found the sake and got into it," he said, lifting her over his shoulder as she laughed, "congratulations, by the way. You'll make great parents."

Masamune and Chelsea gave him a smile as he carried Max out of the room, complaining that his shoulder wasn't soft enough.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful and made Chelsea feel like this was the most perfect day of her life. Masamune looked handsome, as he always does, giving her that smile that warmed her heart and told her he would do anything and everything for her. She smiled back, the nausea abaidded by her joy as she stood, staring into the eye of the man she loved and she knew loved her with all his being. She lowered her eyes to her stomach, gently placing her hand over her stomach as she smiled. Masamune put his hand over her's bringing her eyes up to him and that beautiful royal blue eye. 

"I love you more than anything in the world, Chelsea Samiko and I am proud to take you as my one and only," he said, making her tear up.

"Oh, Masamune," she sighed, sniffling as a tear escaped down her cheek, "I'm proud to be your wife and I will stay by your side no matter what. I love you more than I've ever loved anything in my entire life."

Masamune grinned, pulling her into a kiss as their friends cheered, Max louder than anyone because of her drunken state. 

* * *

Chelsea sat at the head table, laughing and smiling as the many people that came to her and Masamune's wedding greeted and congratulated them. Of course, Masamune and Yukimura had to have a compatition of some sort, stuffing their faces to the point that Yukimura started to choke. Masamune smirked at him as he coughed and tried to spit out what he was eating. Shingen gave a great laugh, slapping Yukimura on the back hard enough to force out what he was choking on, pulling an annoyed sigh from Emma. 

"Why do you have to antagonize him?" Emma asked Yukimura as he lowered his eyes, looking a little embarrassed. 

"He started it," Yukimura grumbled, getting a snort from Jesse as she smacked him over the back of the head.

"I don't give a flying, two faced fuck who started it. You want me to finish it?" Jesse snarled at the man, getting an, almost fearful, wide eyed blink as he frantically shook his head, "didn't fucking think so." She gave a yelp as something touched her knee, making her jump at the suddenness of it. She blinked, giving Sasuke a glare across the table as he smiled at her over the rim of his sake cup. She frowned at him, her eyes narrowing farther as his toe slid up and down her shin as he took a drink from his cup with seggestive eyes. She snorted, crossing her legs as she looked down the table toward Shingen and Kenshin, who were laughing while they drank. Sasuke's toe slid up under the skirt of her dress, bringing her annoyed eyes back to him as he rubbed his foot along her thigh. She clicked her tongue, kicking her foot out and under his knee, causing his knee to bounce off the bottom of the table, shaking the table roughly. 

"What the Hell was that?" Max asked, glancing under the table as Sasuke flicked a piece of fruit toward Jesse.

Jesse picked it up, slipping it into her mouth as she slowly, seductively, slid her finger out of her mouth, sucking the juice from her fingers as she gave Sasuke a deviant, promising smile. He had to stifle a groan as he stared at her tongue, running across her painted lips. He licked his own lips, his mouth suddenly parched from the ideas racing through his mind. He glanced up, locking eyes with Jesse as she smiled at him, making him nibble on his bottom lip. 

Mark leaned over, looking down the table toward Masamune and Chelsea and catching the man's eye. Masamune gave him a nod before Mark stood and went to the stage area that Masamune had set up. Masamune leaned told Chelsea, giving her a gentle kiss on her temple before standing and heading for the stage. Chelsea blinked, glancing down the table at all her friends, who gave her confused expressions or shrugs as they turned toward Mark, who was beating a wooden spoon against a wok to get everyones' attention. 

 "Alright! Thanks for coming out and enjoying this wonderful say with my friends, Chelsea and Masamune!" He said, his voice loud enough to reach the people farthest in the back. He turned toward Chelsea and smiled at her, "Chel, you've been like another little sister to me. Hell, you're like the little sister of the group," he said with a chuckle, before sobering and looking at her with, unusual serious eyes, "I worried about you ending up with someone like your brother. I was, honestly, completely prepared to make him disappear," he smiled and glanced behind him to Masamune, who was leaning to look at the IPod sitting in the IHome, "but you found someone better...and it only took going back in time four to five hundred years." The crowd laughed, most of them knowing that Chelsea, Max, Jesse and Mark had come from a different time. He grinned, waving his hands, "I kid, of course, but it's true. Anyway, Chelsea, Masamune asked me to help him put something together for you and, of course I told him no. Then the rat had to go asking Jesse to 'persuade' me and then I said yes," the crowd chuckled, knowing that Jesse had probably hit him a couple of times, "so, here's what we came up with. Please, put your hands together for the one, the only, Oshuu's own one eyed dragon, Date Masamune!"

With that, Masamune stepped, forward, giving Mark a playful slap on the back as Mark pressed play on the IPod, starting the song as he took a deep breath and started to sing. [Male version - Safe and Sound](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yM2QEOoEbmc). Chelsea's mouth fell open as she watched and listened to him sing, his voice carrying out over the crowd like a beautiful lullibye. Tears came to her eyes as she closed them, putting both her hands over her stomach as she listened to him sing his promises to her. She knew he was her perfect prince, a man that she had been dreaming about coming to rescue her from her over bearing brother, her alcoholic mother who didnt' care about anything but herself, and her mentally abusive father who crutinized her everything. She smiled at what Masamune would have done to them, and what he did do to James. Masamune moved around the table, coming to offer his hand to Chelsea, who gladly took it thinking,  _I will follow you to the ends of the earth and back._ He sang as he lead her to the dance floor, spinning her once before pulling her against his body, singing the final notes before humming the end as he rocked them back and forth on the dance floor. She smiled against his armored chest, closing her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat. He held her tight, laying his cheek against the side of her head as his mind wandered to the life they were about to embark on. He smiled as he closed his eye, thinking about how wonderful the woman in his arms was and hoping that their child will be just as wonderful. 

"This is where I belong," she said against his chest, making his smile widen.

"You really think I'd let you go, now that I have you?" he asked, bringing her face up to look at him. He pulled her tighter against him, leaning down so his lips were barely touching hers as he whispered, "I'm never, ever going to let you go again." He pressed his lips against her's pulling a sigh from her that was sweet as any music he had ever heard and he hoped to hear it again and again for many more years to come.


	13. Emma X Yukimura (Wedding Fiasco)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but, i got a little distracted by Sengoku Night Blood. Started off as a mild curiosity...Can't watch it enough. Only 12 episodes and one season, but it's AWESOME!! I really recommend it to those Sengoku, Historic, Werewolf, Vampire, in another world, reverse harem, anime fans. Hint: if you like Masamune, you'll be disappointed with him in Sengoku Night Blood. Fair warning.

Chelsea gave a heavy sigh as she wandered the grounds of Shingen's estate.  _Yukimura said he would help me pick out the decorations,_ she thought, sadly as she took a break from walking on a rock in the Zen garden. She frowned down at the pieces of parchment in her hand, her writing and the material swatches setting her temper on fire. She took a deep breath and stood, heading for Yukimura's usual training area.  _I hope he's just trying to keep himself distracted and not avoiding this,_ she thought, knowing that him avoiding the work of figuring out which table settings to use would be the last thing on the Sengoku warrior's mind. She paused under a tree, catching sight of Jesse and Sasuke lounging in the limbs like a couple of love sick teenagers. She watched Sasuke stroke Jesse's hair, smiling to himself as she sighed against his chest. Emma didn't want to interupt, but knew that Sasuke would, most likely, know where Yukimura was. She cleared her throat, bringing the ninja's attention down to her. Jesse stirred slightly, making her breath stop in her throat before the violent woman stilled once more. She lifted the parchment, showing Sasuke the material swatches and her sketches. He gave her a small nod and motioned into the woods, making her sigh before marching into the treeline. If he was in the woods, she knew where he would have gone. 

After walking, for what seemed like ever, Emma came out into an area near a waterfall. It was one of her favorite places that Yukimura had showed her and, sure enough, the man himself sat on a boulder near the edge of the pool, staring into the crystal clear water with a crease between his brows. She let out a small breath before moving forward. She paused next to the rock and leaned to the side slightly, giving him a small smile, "may I join you?" she asked, causing him to jump at the sound of her voice.

He stared at her with wide eyes for a moment before sighing and giving a nod.

Emma took a seat on the edge of the boulder, staring into the pool of clear water herself before glancing at Yukimura out of the corner of her eye, "why do I feel like you're trying to avoid the wedding planning? I mean, I know that most men in my time do that but, I didn't think it would be an issue here."

"That's not it," he said, his voice, unusually quiet and rough.

She turned her head to look at him, leaning on her hand for support, "then, what's wrong, Yukimura?"

He took a deep breath and let it out through his nose before looking at her with sad brown eyes, "I'm..." he hesitated, the word  _scared_ sticking in his throat. Emma gave him a patient smile, making his heart pound in his chest. He lifted his hand, clutching at the skin over his heart as he watched the woman he loved, wait for him to continue. "I love you so much that...I'm afraid of disappointing you," he gave a frustrated growl, ripping his hands through his hair as he closed his eyes tight and raised his voice, " _RAH!_ You're always so patient with me and here I am hiding because I don't want you to think horrible of me or make you upset. Lord Shingen would be disappointed that I am, but I can't help it," he took her hand, lifting it up in front of him and covering it with his other hand as he stared at her with determined brown eyes, "I won't hide anymore. I'll help you plan our wedding and give you my all."

Emma blinked at him for a few seconds before laughing. She covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed, closing her eyes as well. 

Yukimura frowned at her, his eyes narrowing, "what's so funny?"

"You," Emma said, tilting her head and smiling at him, "you always put everything you are into everything, even if it's a small thing like a wedding planning," she opened her eyes, giving him sparkling golden eyes that took his breath away, "I'm a little scared too. It's not like I've been married before, so this is all new to me too."

Yukimura let out a sigh of relief, pulling her onto the rock by her hand before pulling her into his lap. She hugged him as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in the crook of her neck, "I want this to be perfect for you."

Emma smiled in his hair as she stroked the wild mess, "for us, Yuki. I want it to be perfect for us."

Yukimura smiled against her neck before leaning back and looking at his fiance, "can we have a fighting ring?"

Emma clicked her tongue, lifting the papers she had up to his face and showing him her sketches of the area. His eyes glanced over it as she spoke, "do you really think I wouldn't put one in the wedding reception? I mean, let's face it, everyone's been looking forward to our wedding for that spacific reason," she said, folding her arms over her chest as she turned in his lap and looked at the waterfall, "because they all know that you have to spar with everyone."

Yukimura stared down at the circle in the center of the page as the corner of his mouth quirked up. He looked up at the back of Emma's head and leaned forward, sliding his arms around her stomach as he set his chin on her shoulder, "have I told you how much I love you, Lady Sanada?"

Emma blinked at that, glancing at Yukimura, who was giving her a very, suggestive smile. She smiled back as she leaned back against his chest, "I better get use to being called that now, huh?" she said, running her hand over his leanly muscular arms and lacing her fingers with his. 

He shrugged, "maybe, but I like your family name too."

Emma gave him a raised eyebrow, "Janse? Hmm, Yukimura Janse," she chuckled at the name, "it does have a nice ring to it. Or Yukimura Sanada Janse. Now that sounds better."

They both laughed, holding one another while they watched the waterfall sparkling in the sunset. 

* * *

They slowly walked back to the estate, their hands laced together as Emma's head lay against his shoulder. They paused at seeing Shingen, Jesse and Sasuke sitting on the porch, making Emma feel like a teenager that had gotten back late from a date with her boyfriend. She shook the feeling off, giving them a smile as they approached the three. "What's going on, Papa?"

Shingen gave her a smile, his eyes sparkling like they did when he had something amazing to say, "it's here." 

Emma's eyes widened as she flashed a grin, releasing Yukimura's hand before running into the house as Shingen chuckled, "it's here? Finally!"

Yukimura looked a little confused as he blinked after the woman, "what's here?"

"Emma's wedding dress," Jesse said, giving him a glare, "dumbass."

Sasuke chuckled as he hung onto the angry woman, "it came a little while after Emma went looking for you. Why'd you head off that way, anyway?"

"Yeah, Yuki," Jesse growled, tightening Sasuke's arm around her shoulders, "Emma needed your help and you fucking flaked on her. What the hell, man?"

Yukimura sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he lowered his eyes to the ground, "I was worried that my decisions about the wedding would disappoint her."

Shingen chuckled as he stood, bringing the young cub's attention to him, "I don't believe that you could ever disappoint the Tigeress of Kai, no matter what you did or said."

Yukimura took a deep breath and nodded, "yes, Your Lordship. I realized that afterwards," he said, lowering his eyes to the ground, ashamed of himself. 

Jesse rolled her eyes, prying Sasuke's arm from her shoulders before heading into the house, "I'm gunna check of Emma while you ladies share your feelings," she growled, getting a chuckle from Shingen.

Jesse paused at the door, knocking gently before listening for a few moments. She heard sniffling and gave a frustrated sigh, "I'm coming in," she annouced before pushing the door open and moving into the room. She paused at Emma kneeling on the floor with the dress...or what was supposed to be a dress, balled up in her lap. Jesse furrowed her brow at the cloth, knowing, from the tears, that Emma's dress was ruined. Sasuke stood behind her, blinking at Emma before glancing at Jesse, knowing what the woman wanted to do, and was going to do. Without warning, Jesse turned down the hallway and started for the door with Sasuke flanking her.  _Nobody makes my friends cry and gets away with it,_ she thought, slamming the sliding door open and marching toward the treeline. 

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Shingen asked, knowing the fire in Jesse's eyes meant someone was going to get hurt, badly.

"Emma's dress has been ruined," he said simply before moving to catch up to Jesse as the two took off into the darkness.

Yukimura's eyes widened and he was about to follow them when Shingen stopped him, "Yukimura," he said, getting a frustrated growl from the young man, "Emma is upset and I fear I cannot do anything to stave off that sadness. Only you can. Go to my daughter and calm her with that way of yours."

Yukimura wanted to ignore Shingen's order, but resigned himself and went into the house to comfort his woman. He found her on the floor, holding the pieces of cloth to her chest as she cried into the white material. He let out a sigh and moved toward her, kneeling down as he placed his hand on her back, "Emma..." he paused, not knowing what to say in a situation like this. He sighed, pulling her against his chest as she cried into the shredded dress. He wanted nothing more than to hurt the people responsible for hurting his Emma. His Tigeress. 

* * *

Jesse and Sasuke raced across the ground, heading for the man who had brought the wedding dress. Sasuke spared a glance at his wife, frowning at the raging fire that burned in her brown eyes, making him worry for the man's life. Jesse was a bit of a loose cannon, but when it came to her friends and people she cared about, something in her turned...monsterous. Dangerous. He had only seen that once and it worried him to see her close to that now. They lept through the trees, pausing on a branch that overlooked the road below. Her eyes narrowed, glaring into the darkness as a dangerous aura rolled off of her like a chilly breeze. Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder, bringing those smouldering eyes to him.

"Jesse, I want you to hang back for a little while and let me talk to him," he said, putting his finger over her lips to keep her from protesting, "I want to know what he did to Emma's dress before we kick his ass."

Jesse's lips thinned as she glared at him, but gave him a stiff nod as the man appeared on the road. Sasuke gave a nod as he hopped down into the darkness of the tree. She felt her lips quirk up as Sasuke leaned against the tree trunk. 

"You're lucky I found you before my wife, Tsamzaki Koyto," he said, stepping out into the moonlight with his arms folded over his chest, "you'd have to be a real, fucking moron to piss off the most deadly of the Tigresses of Kai."

Jesse stifled a groan, thinking how sexy he looked when he did his ninja thing as the man's eyes widened. He took a step back, clutching the bag in his arms as he swallowed.

"Wh...Who are..." the man stuttered, his eyes widening farther at Sasuke's grin.

"I'm a ninja of the Takeda army and you, my dumb friend, have made the biggest mistake or your life," Sasuke said, cueing Jesse to leap from the tree and silently land behind the man. Sasuke's eyes glanced to her before he shrugged, "too late."

She reached out, grabbing the back of the man's head and shoving it forward as she twisted around him, bringing her knee up to connect with his face. Blood spurted from his nose and mouth, spilling over her knee as he dropped to the ground, releasing the bag that he had held onto. She snorted, bending down to pick up the bag as she man tried reaching out for her, she clicked her tongue, giving his hand a hard kick before bringing her heel down on his back, collapsing him in the dirt. She pulled her leg back, kicking him in the face and stomach over and over until he passed out, mostly from the pain and blood loss. Sasuke moved forward, taking hold of her arm and pulling her away from the shattered man.

"Enough, Wild Fire," he said, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her several feet away, "if you kick him anymore, it'll be murder." Jesse clicked her tongue before grabbing onto the front of his shirt and jerking him forward, pressing her lips, violently against his, making him grunt. Just as suddenly as it started, the kiss stopped and he stumbled back a couple of paces, stunned and confused as she started to dig through the bag. His lips quirked up in a lazy grin as he rubbed the back of his neck, "well..."

Jesse's eyes softened as she lifted a white material from the bag, bringing Sasuke's eyes to her, "we've got it," she said, frowning at the man on the ground, "can I, please, break his neck and dump him in the river?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, sliding his arm around Jesse before leading her back toward the estate, "doing that would taint the water for our fields and village, honey."

Jesse sighed, letting him lead her down the road, "fine, but the next one I get to put in the fucking ground."

* * *

Emma sniffled as she curled up in Yukimura's lap, her head laying against his shoulder as he stroked her hair and held her.  _My dress. My perfect dress._

"Everything will work out, Tiger Lily," Shingen said, trying to cheer her up as he leaned forward slightly, "I'll buy you a new dress that will be even better than the last one."

Emma sniffled and shook her head, "it won't be the same, papa," she said, nuzzling Yukimura's chest, "I designed that one and Mark and Kenshin were the ones that helped make it real."

Yukimura sighed, brushing her hair from her face. His attention moved up to Jesse and Sasuke as they moved toward them and stood a few paces away. Emma sniffled as she looked up at Jesse and Sasuke. Jesse gave her a rare smile, putting the bag on the ground before pulling the dress from the bag and holding it up. Her eyes widened as she slowly turned in Yukimura's lap to stare at the dress held up in Jesse's hands.

"My...dress," she breathed, getting to her feet and gently taking it. Tears welled up in her eyes as she smiled. A sob escaped from her mouth as she pulled the dress against her front and looked at Jesse and Sasuke, "thank you...so much."

Jesse rolled her eyes, "you know I've got your back. You're like my sister, Emma. Like Hell I'd let someone take off with your wedding dress without getting a fucking beating."

Emma smiled and nodded, leaning back against Yukimura as he hugged her from behind, "now our wedding will be perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding dress design, obviously, wasn't specially designed by me or anyone I know. I found the image via google images.


	14. Emma X Yukimura (Wedding and Reception)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I was looking up songs to put for Emma and Shingen's dance, I got a little emotional. I had the same problem with Jesse and Sasuke. Watch out cause here comes the feels!!
> 
> My step-dad was the main male influence in my life since I was like 10 and, well... I didn't get the wedding of my dreams (yes I'm married), and it hurt, yeah, but I told myself that there was always the renewal of vows (for those that don't know, it's when a couple that have been married for a long time basically recommit to one another. Super simplified explanation, I know.). One of the things I was looking forward to was him walking me down the isle (what girl doesn't want that?) and the father/daughter dance...So yeah...he died a few years back and doing the songs for Emma and Jesse to dance with Shingen just, sorta, reminded me of what I won't have...ever... I know. THE FEELS!! Curse me to hell! I'll see you there! ;) Damned vicious! I had to sort through a lot of songs to get these you bastards!   
> The one that kept getting me was this one:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jB6JQ8ntELk  
> Ryan St. Louis - The Daddy Song
> 
> Now you know more about me than you wanted to. HA! That's what you get!  
> These...emotions...will not be happening again in later stories or one-shots. The wedding and reception one-shots were just really hard for me. If there are emotions, they will be what the character is feeling not me...for the most part.

Emma paced back and forth nervously, wringing her hands as Chelsea finished putting the tiger lillies in Jesse's hair. Jesse glared at her reflection, having had a hard time telling the four month pregnant woman no. Chelsea hummed  _It's a Great Day to Be Alive_ while tilting her head to check over the job she did. Mark covered his mouth as he watched Jesse scowl, trying to keep from laughing. 

"Calm down, Em. It'll all be over soon," Max said, giving Mark's arm a smack as she moved past him.

"What?" he said through a grin.

She narrowed her eyes at him before going to Emma and taking her hands, "girl, we've already gone through it and right now is the worst you will feel during this whole thing," she said, getting nods from the others. 

Chelsea lowered herself into a chair, furrowing her brow as she sighed and leaned back, waving everyone's concerned glances away before smiling, "it gets better after the stress and anxiety of the wedding. Trust me...OH!" she yelped, frowning down at her swollen stomach as she lay her hand atop it.

"I wanna feel!" Mark said, moving across the room and kneeling in front of Chelsea. He didn't even wait for her to move her hand before placing his hands and face against her stomach, listening to the tiny heartbeat with a smile. "So cute!"

"Hey! Stop making moves on my woman," Masamune's voice was a growl as he stood in the doorway, glaring at Mark with a narrowed royal blue eye.

Mark sighed, glancing at Masamune as the warrior made his way around the room to stand next to Chelsea, "I was hoping you would leave her alone for a little longer."

Masamune glared at him before looking down at Chelsea, "you alright, Kitten?"

Chelsea rolled her eyes and waved him away, "I'm fine, the baby just kicked a little," she said, looking back down at her stomach, "they're an active little guy."

Masamune gave her a smile as he knelt on the floor, replacing Mark in front of her. He carressed his hands over her stomach, looking at her stomach with such softness that everyone in the room stared at them with a smile. 

"I vote Chelsea and Masamune the cutest couple of the Sengoku," Max said, raising her hand.

"I second it," Emma said, raising her hand as well.

Chelsea clicked her tongue and glared at them, "this isn't about us, you guys. It's about Emma and her wedding," Chelsea looked at Emma, ignoring Masamune as he kissed her stomach and cooed to it, "you look beautiful and Yukimura is a lucky man. You don't have anything to worry about."

Emma took a deep breath and nodded, smiling at Jesse in her maroon dress shirt and black pants as she handed Emma her bouquet, "thanks," she mumbled, looking at the Tiger lillies and Red Camellias in her hand. She took another deep breath and smiled at Max and Jesse, "well, let's have a wedding!"

* * *

 Emma still felt nervous as she walked down the isle on Shingen's arm, her smile was strained and looked like it hurt. Max and Jesse gave Emma warning eyes, Max motioning for Emma to smile more normally as Jesse shook her head with her arms folded over her chest.  _I can't believe this is happening,_ she thought, her eyes moving from her friends to Yukimura. The instant her eyes met his, all her worries and stress disappeared, leaving her in a dreamy, semi-floating state as Shingen handed her off to him.

"I entrust you, Yukimura Sanada, The Tiger's Cub, with my daughter, Emma Raye Takeda, the Tigress of Kai. I trust you will take care of my pride," Shingen said, getting a nod from Yukimura, even as his eyes were locked on her. Yukimura's hand was warm and gave her more comfort as his fingers curled around her hand, helping her step up to the podium. Emma wasn't surprised at Shingen's proclaimation of her being his adopted daughter. It was something that he did often, especially when they had company or someone he could brag to.

"You look beautiful," he said, his voice breathy as he stared at her with entranced warm brown eyes, "I mean you look beautiful everyday but today you look...I mean you're...What I'm trying to..."

Emma giggled before stepping forward and putting her finger against his lips, quieting his clumsy words, "shhh."

He blinked at her for a second before breathing a sigh of relief and taking her hand, smiling at her as she stepped back...or, started to. Yukimura pulled her hand, throwing her off balance and bringing her into his body as she gave a surprised squeak. He pressed his lips against her, making her eyes widen before she sighed against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her in front of everyone. They had almost forgotten everyone else until Jesse's loud clearing of her throat pulled them from their fantasy world. They parted, both Yukimura and Emma's cheeks pink with embarrassment as they stepped away from one another. Shingen chuckled from his place beside Kenshin, making Yukimura's face redder. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." Kenshin said, smiling at the two as he started the ceremony.

* * *

 Emma laughed at Mark making a fool of himself, trying to do magic tricks that were...really bad and poorly thought out. It made everyone laugh, but that was about it. She glanced down the table, smiling at her friends. Jesse was already buzzing off the sake while Max was cuddling up to Chosokabe, who was talking with Masamune, who was hovering over Chelsea like a worried mother hen. Chelsea clicked her tongue and pushed herself up, giving Masamune a glare as he tried to reach out and help her.

"I can stand on my own," she growled, walking around the table toward the stage they had set up. She stood in the center of the stage, clearing her throat at Mark as he dropped the five of the six balls he was trying to juggle. He blinked at her before nodding and heading for the IHome. "Yukimura. Emma. I wanted to thank you, on behalf of everyone here for inviting us to your wedding. It was a beautiful ceremony."

"EVEN IF THE KISS WAS TOO EARLY!" Jesse hollered, getting laughs from the crowd. 

Yukimura's face heated up as he rubbed the back of his head, still not believeing that he had done that, and in front of everyone without Emma's permission too. He galnced at Emma, who just smiled at him as Chelsea continued.

"Even so, it was wonderful and I know that we're all having a good time," she said, looking at Yukimura and Emma with sparkling, smiling eyes, "I wish you two happiness for all eternity." After the clapping stopped, Chelsea motioned to the cleared away area in the middle of the tables, "now, I would like to ask the bride and groom to come forward and do their first dance together."

Emma lead a nervous looking Yukimura onto the floor, smiling as she turned to face him. He swallowed, hoping that he remembered how to dance from his lessons with Sasuke. He took a deep breath, placing his hand on her hip and taking her other hand in his other hand before the music started and Chelsea started to sing. [It Is You I Have Loved - Dana Glover](https://youtu.be/fTlBx1lFZ4A) . He waited for the vocals to start before leading her.  _Right foot, left foot,_ he mentally counted the steps, glancing down at his feet before Emma's chuckle brought his eyes back up to her.

"Do you want me to lead?" she asked, making him sigh before shaking his head.

"I can do it," he said, furrowing his brow as he tried leading her again, stepping on her toes and making her yelp, "sorry."

Emma sighed, putting both her arms around his neck as he blinked at her, a little confused, "it doesn't have to be perfect, Yukimura. Just... look at me," she said, staring him in the eyes. He let out a calming breath and nodded, putting his hands on her hips as he pressed his forehead against her's, "it's just us, right here. Right now."

He closed his eyes, sliding his arms more securely around her waist and pulling her more into his body. "I love you, Emma," he breathed, opening his eyes to stare into her sparkling golden eyes. 

Emma smiled back, leaning up to kiss him before pulling back, smiling up at a stunned Yukimura, "I love you too, Yukimura."

He gave her a crooked smile as he pulled her into a tight hug, as the music ended. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew he had to. Emma had put in a special dance for Lord Shingen, and he knew how much it meant to her. She moved toward Shingen, sitting at the end of the table with Chelsea and Kenshin on either side of him. Emma stopped beside him, giving Shingen a smile as she held out her hand, "Papa? Will you dance with me?"

Shingen watched Emma for a moment, his bottom lip quivering as he sniffled the tears threatening to fall, "of course, Tiger Lily," he said, giving her a grin as he let her lead him onto the dance floor. 

Mark moved to take the stage, replacing Chelsea as he started the music [As you Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2BC6Uri8BiM), sending Shingen and Emma into a whirl of white and red as he lead her around the dance floor. Emma smiled up at the large man she had come to know and love as her father, feeling completely at home in a world full of war and battles. She was glad that they could stop, if only for a moment, and give her the small amount of peace and happiness. 

Yukimura watched Shingen twirl Emma on the floor, watching carefully as he moved and taking mental notes of his careful steps. He wished he could dance like that.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Max asked as she stepped up next to him.

Yukimura glanced at her before looking back at Emma, surprised to see her smiling so much. "Yeah, she is."

"I glad that she has you, Yuki. She's never really had anyone but me, Jesse, Chelsea and Mark," she said, glancing at the man as he turned, giving her a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

Max shrugged, "Emma's an orphan."

This revelation shocked him, bringing his attention back to Emma and Shingen as they danced around the floor. "She...never told me."

Max rolled her eyes, "it's not really something you tell people, Yukimura," she said, looking back at her friend with a smile, "Emma's had more homes than anyone here combined, I'm sure. So, you can imagine how weird it was when Shingen started calling her his daughter. For us, anyway."

Yukimura glanced at Max, "did she not like it?"

Max's eyes widened slightly before she laughed and shook her head, "of course she liked it. She didn't hope for it, but she was so thrilled, especially when he didn't take it back," Max's eyes seemed to unfocus as she lowered her gaze to the ground, "people have a tendency to take back things when it's inconvinient for them and Emma's been through a lot of that." She paused, turning to sock Yukimura in the arm, "that being said, Yuki, if you hurt her, I will bring the entirety of the Motochika army down on your fucking head."

He nodded, rubbing the spot she had punched before smiling at Emma as her and Shingen finished the dance. "You don't have to worry about that, Max. I'm sure Lord Shingen would string me up and strip me of my titles before you had a chance."

Max gave a satisfied nod before heading back to the table as Emma went to Yukimura, taking his hand in hers with a smile. His heart beat against his ribs, making it almost impossible to breathe as she smiled at him. He felt his lips curve up in a smile of his own as he pulled her in for a kiss.  _I love this woman so much. She sets my heart on fire._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tiger Lilly I chose because of Shingen being a, sort of, self appointed father figure in Emma's life and known as the Tiger of Kai. This flower actually means Wealth. It was supposed to be in Jesse's bouquet as well, representing Shingen as well, but, since her and Sasuke did their own thing (no, I didn't know I was going there until I was writing it), I don't remember if I mentioned it or not.  
> I picked the Red Camellia because it represents love and just goes really well with the Tiger Lily. The Japanese name for the Red Camellia is...Are you ready for this?...Are you sure?...Can you handle the pain!?!?.......
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tsubaki. Yes, ladies and gentlemen! You will never look at another character named Tsubaki without thinking of the Red Camellia....  
> You're welcome.
> 
> I'm one of those weird people that likes the symbolism when I put something in a story and, usually, get caught up learning meanings to things and, often, finding new and interesting meanings, even several different meanings. With those, I have to sift through the meanings and try to settle on a meaning that I find the most often or, sometimes, like the most.  
> The study of flowers or the language of flowers is called Hanakotoba. BOOM! Dropped some knowledge on ya!  
> Anyway!  
> Here's a few of the sites I used to get the Flower meanings:  
> https://medium.com/@TiffanyR/hanakotoba-the-japanese-language-of-flowers-9410aa14d7b5  
> http://www.flowermeaning.com/japanese-flower-meanings/  
> https://www.japan-talk.com/jt/new/17-Japanese-flower-meanings
> 
> I know, I know. "I can't believe that you go above and beyond to get that kind of information." I do it for you...
> 
>  
> 
> That's a lie, I do it for my self, but you, my naughty readers, get to benefit from it.  
> Again, your welcome.  
> Didn't think you'd be learning something reading this, did you. WELL YOU DID!
> 
> Next up, Chelsea gives BIRTH!! Oh, I'm so excited!


	15. Sengoku Babies Poll

Yes, readers, It's another one. 

I need your help! 

I can't decide on genders and names. So! I'm leaving it up to you. Click the link below and it'll take you to the poll....

[Babies!!!](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/10978901/Babies-Of-The-Sengoku)

 

I will say,  I'm very disappointed in the turn out last time... only 13 of you voted.... -_- .....  yeah......

Right, Sasuke?  
.... Naughty readers......

Yumekichi's sad because there weren't enough poll takers last time....  You don't wanna make an adorable monkey cry, do you? Or Yukimura.... You don't wanna make the amazing, sexy, adorable Yukimura cry either, do you?

Take the poll. Don't make adorable creatures cry...

I couldn't convince Masamune or Chosokabe to give me sad pics. All I got was annoyed looks or they'd be on here...and I couldn't find Sasuke....so....yeah. 

Don't make the monkey or Yukimura cry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note...because I wanna. I do have Chelsea and Masamune's baby oneshot ready to be put up...just waiting on you -_- ....naughty readers. XOXOX


End file.
